Lost Sister, Found Uncle
by Ashlin Raine
Summary: Some secrets are meant to be found. Lucius Malfoy wasn't expecting the secret be found out. He finds out that he has a nephew and it is someone that he has known for six years. What will Lucius do with this information? SLASH! EDITING CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1: Apologies

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, everyone, I updated all my previously posted Chapters since I have edited them and fixed anyting that I found needed fixing.**

**Just a reminder:**

**I know that this chapter will sound a little rushed, but I wrote it like that. You will understand better later if you continue to read.**

**PLUS, I will just say that YES, the characters are OOC. BUT THAT WAS MY THE WAY I WROTE THEM!**

**Okay, that is done. I will also tell you all now that in this story Sirius Black is still dead. Sorry to all the Sirius is alive fans out there, but to make this story to work he had to be dead. Sad but true.**

**Second Last Point:**

**If anyone has a prank they would like Harry to have done on Ronald and Hermione, please send them either in a IM or in a review. I just may use your prank and put it in the chapter that is missing one. I couldn't think of anything hat hasn't been over done already.**

**Lastly the Disclaimer: I would think that everyone here would be able to tell by now that no one but J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the other lovely characters.**

**Ashlin Raine**

**Chapter 1: Apologies**

Harry walked down the hall towards the potion's classroom. He didn't know if this was going to work or not. He didn't know if Snape would hear him out or just throw him out. Harry felt that he had to tell Snape he was sorry. After all, he knew how it felt to be humiliated. Harry came to the potion's classroom and knocked on the door.

"Come." Snape snarled.

Harry opened the door and closed it behind him. Snape had his back to Harry. He was leaning down in front of his desk looking at something.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but I want to talk to you." Harry said.

Snape turned around and looked at Harry. He glared at him for daring to disturb him.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape sneered.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for invading your privacy last year. It was a very stupid thing to do and I wish I never did it. I wanted to tell you that after, I hated my father for what he did. I've been humiliated most of my life. I think you remember about that, having seen it last year." Harry said.

Snape stood there looking at Harry in front of him. He did know that Harry knew how it felt to be humiliated. Severus remembered what his summer had been like. Instead of his usual nightmares, memories from Harry's childhood had haunted him most. Now as Harry stood in his potion's classroom, standing up to him and telling him that he was sorry for what he did, Severus finally saw that Harry Potter wasn't James Potter. Harry was his own man, but he was also more like his mother then his father.

Neither really registered that fact that they moved closer together. They still didn't really register the fact that they started to touch each other. Harry leaned into the warmth of Severus' hand on his face. Both looked at each other as they felt a warm tingling of magic as their skin touched. Neither had any thought of what they were doing as they moved closer together. Then the feeling that surged threw them both as their lips met, made both deepen the kiss and move even closer together.

Draco walked down the hall to the potion's classroom where Professor Snape's office was. Draco was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't feel the magic coming from the room. Draco opened the door and stood there in shock before anger came over him.

"What in the name of Salazar is going on here?" Draco asked.

Snape pulled away from Harry. Harry glanced at Draco, but kept his head down. Draco noticed the blush creeping up Harry's face. Snape looked as if he was forced to eat a hand full of Dumbledore's lemon drops, but then he actually started to look embarrassed too.

"Draco, I – " Snape started.

"You what, Sev? Can explain? Somehow I doubt that. Why would you … why… him?"

Draco asked starting to sound as if he was trying not to start crying.

Draco was actually trying not to cry. Severus was the only one that new the truth about how Draco felt for Harry.

Then Draco decided to turn his anger onto Severus. "What did he do, Sev? Give up a sob sorry? He's just trying to use you. But you don't see that do you? How could he care?"

Harry got mad at what Draco was saying very fast. He moved to stand in front of Severus.

"No. He's the only person in my life that never changed. That never tried to manipulate me. Even if most of his opinions of me were very wrong, he still treated me like I was no one special, which is what I have always liked. I hate fame. I hate the attention. I won't take you getting mad at him. It's better if you leave, Draco. You're upset. It will be easier to talk when you're not so angry." Harry said.

Severus put his hands on Harry's shoulders, amazed at how much he grew over the summer. Harry was only a few inches shorter then him and half an inch shorter then Draco.

"Harry." Severus started.

Harry turned and looked at Severus. "I'm tired, Severus. I'm tired of hiding. I wasn't going to tell you this tonight, but everything happened differently. I'm tired of playing the stupid Golden Gryffindor. I'm tired of playing stupid in my classes. One thing I really hate doing is messing up potions. Potions and Defence are my favourite classes. I am tired of hiding who I am. If you took my apology well, I would have ended up telling you in the next day or so, but it doesn't matter anymore."

"What are you saying, Harry?" Severus asked.

"I'm going to Dumbledore to do a resorting. I have never been in my right house." Harry said.

"Is this what you want Harry?" Severus asked placing his hands on Harry's face.

"Yes, it is. I'm being myself this year. I've had enough of being what everyone wants me to be. They want the ideal Saviour, the Golden Gryffindor. I've had enough of it all. I am stopping my games this year." Harry said.

"Games?" Draco said.

Harry looked at Draco. "I've never hated you, Draco. I disliked things you said and you being such a spoiled child. I turned down your offer of friendship for a reason."

"To hide who you really are." Severus said.

"Yes, exactly. No one knows, but after I met that blonde boy in Madam Malkin's I wondered about Hogwarts and the houses, so I snuck away from Hagrid and went to get a few books to read. In one it had a list of teacher's and a little bit about them. When I first read your name and the little they had on you, I was curious. Then when I found out who you were during the feast my first year, I knew that I wanted to get closer and find out more.

"The part that made it all worth the effort was that you won't let anyone to get close. I will tell you, Severus, that a few times I did things just so you would get mad at me and give me a detention. You have no idea how sexy you are when you are mad." Harry said with a slight smirk on his face.

At first all Severus did was raise his eyebrows. Then he smirked a little.

"That was a very Slytherin thing to do."

Harry laughed. "You have no idea."

"Did I just hear that right? That you're gay, Potter?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at Draco. "No, Draco. I'm not interested in other males. Just this dark, snarky and sexy man behind me. Have been even before I saw him."

"How could that be?"

"Easy. In Hogwarts: A History, it had a little bit about the current Professors. Just from what I read about the Potion Master, Severus Snape, I was intrigued and couldn't wait to find out what the man was like in person. I found out very quickly that he is even more intriguing in person." Harry said.

"I never thought I would hear anyone say that about me." Severus said from behind Harry.

Harry turned and looked at Severus. "And certainly not coming from me."

"I never thought I would hear Harry Potter say that about Severus Snape. I thought you two hated each other." Draco said.

Harry laughed. "I don't know about Severus, but I never hated him. He annoyed me countless times and treated me like shit, but then that is what I always wanted. I have always hated my fame."

"Seriously?" Severus said.

"Of course. How would you feel about finding out that you are famous when you have been ignored and pretending you did not exist all your life?" Harry asked.

"I see your point." Severus said.

"Actually, now that makes a lot more sense." Draco said. "Whenever you could you melted into the background."

"Unfortunately, I couldn't stay there. Trouble had a way of finding me. Most of the time I never went looking for it." Harry said.

"Oh, really." Severus said.

Harry smiled. "Yes. I'm not going on about that. I think I will leave you two and go talk to the Headmaster about being resorted into my right house."

Just before Harry could move away, Severus pulled Harry to him and kissed him.

"This is going to be a very interesting year." Severus said after the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: Many Shocks

**Chapter 2**: Many Shocks

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying one of his many sweets as he sat at his desk in his office, thinking of what could possibly happen this year. But what was about to come to his office was about to surprise him. Albus was about to find out that he didn't know Harry Potter as much as he thought he did.

Harry knocked on the door of the headmaster's office and was told to enter. Harry dropped a few of the masks he had put on to walked through the school to the office and stepped into the small room.

Albus looked up to see Harry walk into the office and sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Harry, what can I do for you this evening?" Albus asked.

"Professor, I want to be resorted." Harry said, straight to the point.

Severus turned and sat down in his chair. He thought of all that he had just learned about Harry Potter and what happened between them. He knew he shouldn't have gone and kissed Harry at all, but he just didn't care and it seemed that neither did Harry.

"Severus?"

Severus looked at Draco and noticed that he was a lot calmer then he was earlier. He then thought again about what Harry had told Draco.

"Yes, Draco." Severus said.

"He's more than either of us thought, isn't he?" Draco asked.

"That he is. How are feeling now after what Harry told us?" Severus asked.

"After he explained that he wasn't attracted to anyone else but you, I found that it made sense. Harry has showed some interest in Cho Chang, but now I think it was another of his games. What would everyone think of him if he showed no interest in anyone?" Draco said.

"Yes, I have noticed that. It is possible it was another game. Even if it is no one's business whom Harry Potter is or isn't interested in, they will still stick their noses in it anyways. But what I asked, is how you feel now that you know that there is no chance for with Harry." Severus said.

Draco actually smiled. "I think I knew that was the case all along, but refused to see it for the truth. I actually think we would be better friends. If Harry would actually like to be my friend that is."

Severus let his mouth turn up in a slight smile. If Harry did want to be friends with Draco, then just maybe Harry could keep him from becoming a toy of the Dark Lord's.

"Sev?" Draco said snapping Severus from his musings once more.

"Yes, Draco?"

"You do know that if Harry could be good enough at playing even Dumbledore to believe he was the Golden Gryffindor, then it wouldn't be hard for him to hide that anything has happened between you. But I hope you are careful he is sixteen." Draco said.

"I know, Draco. I believe I have very little to worry about. Harry's only remaining relatives are repulsive Muggles and have no… respectful option or right to tell what he does in our world. I do understand the situation, Draco and have no intention on it going anywhere I don't want it to." Severus said.

Draco nodded. He knew that Severus was saying that he had no intention on anyone finding out about Harry and himself. Draco also knew that with both Harry and Severus playing everyone in believing that they hated each other, that it would be amazing if someone did find out without from the two men themselves.

Harry knew that he had shocked Dumbledore and relished in the fact. Harry made a note to himself to show Severus the memory of it.

"Is there something wrong with the other Gryffindors, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, there isn't. I am just tired of having to act different from who I really am. For my last two years, I want to be the real Harry Potter. The one that only select people have had the chance to see." Harry said.

"This is your final choice?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. I have thought about this a lot and I want it to happen." Harry said.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "I will need to call all the heads of house to see the resorting."

"Of course." Harry said. "Please, do go on. It is getting pretty late and I have some reading I need to finish up before bed."

Harry noticed the odd look in Dumbledore's eyes when he said that. He knew that Dumbledore had never heard Harry say anything like it in the five years he had been in the school. Harry knew that he was going to have a lot of fun this year surprising the unsuspecting professors and students.

Severus turned to his fireplace from his liquor cabinet at the sound of the Headmaster's voice.

"Yes, Albus." Severus said.

"Can you please come to my office, Severus? A student has asked for a resorting." Dumbledore said.

"A student not happy with their house is it." Severus sneered.

_Harry wasn't joking. _Severus thought to himself, but said. "I will be right there Albus."

"Good." Dumbledore said and was gone from the fire.

When Severus walked into Dumbledore's office five minutes later, he saw that McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were already in the room talking to the student that asked for the resorting, Harry Potter. Seeing Harry, Severus slipped back into character and sneered at Harry.

"It's Potter that wants to be resorted? Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Severus said.

"Severus." Dumbledore said.

"No, its fine, Professor." Harry said. "I expected that kind of reaction from _Professor_ Snape. I expect nothing less. After all he has reminded me since my first potions class that I am just like my father. I do know better than to hope that with this resorting that he will finally see that I am very little like my father. I am not that stupid. But I do know that I can be surprised."

Every one of the professors had noticed that Harry had actually called Severus Professor, instead of his usual un-respectful use of his last name.

"Have you actually learned the meaning of respect, Potter?" Severus said.

"Actually, Professor. I always known it, but showing that I respected you wouldn't fit in with the character I had come up with. Why would the Golden Gryffindor respect Professor Snape?" Harry said.

Severus glared at Harry, but was saved from answering by Dumbledore.

"Why don't we go on and do the resorting and start on moving Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I have a lot to do before bed." Harry said.

'_I will have to congratulate Harry on his acting skills later.'_ Severus thought to himself.

Dumbledore turned and took the sorting hat down off its shelf. Everyone in the room knew that the hat had been listening to what was going on in the office, along with all the portraits of the past headmasters and mistresses.

"So you are going to finally let me put you were you rightfully belong, Harry Potter?" The sorting hat said.

Harry laughed. "Of course. I did tell you that there was a reason I wouldn't go there in the first place, but I'm tired of being someone I'm not. I don't care what anyone thinks of me."

"Very well, put me on and let me see if you should still be where I wanted to put you five years ago." The sorting hat said.

Harry reached out for the hat and put it on his head. It still fell low on his head, but not as low as it did in his first year.

"_Ah, yes. Let's see now. As I said before you have a nice thirst to prove yourself, lots of courage and talent. You certainly won't fit in with the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs. Gryffindor is out of the question, so that only leaves Slytherin. You are certainly cunning enough, especially having fooled everyone for five years. So that is where you will go, Mr Potter. Right were you belong." _The hat said in his ear.

"_I know that. Will you just go on, please. I want to see how Severus will react to this."_ Harry said.

"_Very Well, Mr. Potter. I will keep your secrets. I know you have found out a lot of them this year, but you still have some to find. Good luck, Mr. Potter."_ The sorting hat said to Harry.

Harry took the hat off and put it on the desk in front of him. He watched, as the hat seemed to look at Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter belongs in Slytherin, were I had tried to put him five years before, Headmaster." The hat said to the whole room.

"Very well." Dumbledore said.

"You have got to be kidding me. Harry Potter was to be in_ my _house since first year?" Severus said.

The hat turned to Severus. "Yes, Professor. But Mr. Potter wouldn't let me place him were he should be. He said that it was for a reason, which I cannot tell. If you want to know, ask Harry Potter himself. Now if you don't need me anymore this evening, Albus. I believe I deserve to sleep."

Dumbledore picked up the hat and placed it back on the shelf once more. He turned and looked at Harry.

"I believe that you need a change of robes, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, no need, Professor. I already knew that the hat was going to put me in Slytherin. We had a little argument when I was waiting in here in my second year after the second attack on a student by the Basilisk. The hat didn't much care for having put me in the wrong house. Then in my forth year the hat told me that it still thought I should be placed in my right house. It wasn't until my Fifth after Sirius fell that I told it the reasoning for me to be in a different house and it understood. I then told it that I was going to stop my games this coming year. Actually, I had come up with that idea after the day Montague showed up inside a toilet on the forth floor, but I knew that it would be better to wait for this year." Harry said.

As soon as Severus heard about Montague, he knew exactly what Harry meant. He was saying that after he saw what his father had been like as a teen, he changed his mind and made the choice that he wasn't going to pretend to be something he wasn't anymore.

"I see." Dumbledore said. "Minerva, could you arrange for Harry's trunk to be moved into his new room?"

"Certainly, Albus." Minerva said and then left the office.

"Thank you for coming, Filius and Pomona." Dumbledore said. "Now the only thing left is for Harry's room to be arranged and his classes."

"Which I do believe is my job." Severus said.

"Of course, Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Then if you are finished, Albus, I do have potions for the hospital wing to finish up." Severus said.

"Oh, go on, my boy. Good night, Harry. I hope you find Slytherin your home like Gryffindor couldn't be." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said. "I know we both have things to do before we both retire for the night, so let's get this done."

"My thoughts exactly." Severus said and turned to walk out the door.

"Severus, I will let Harry be excused from classes tomorrow if he needs it." Dumbledore said before Severus stepped out of the door.

"I will keep that in mind." Severus said.

Harry followed Severus out the door and threw the castle to the dungeons. As soon as Harry saw they weren't going towards the potions classroom or Severus' office he could only think of one other place they would go. The other choice wouldn't make much sense quite yet.

Severus whispered the password and a door appeared in the blank wall they were standing in front of. Severus pushed open the door and allowed Harry to go in first. What Harry found in the living room, didn't surprise him one bit. It was full of warm browns and reds. Black was the primary colour used. In front of the huge fireplace on the wall across from him sat two black leather armchairs and a matching couch. Harry itched to read the books that lined the walls, but he knew that he wouldn't touch them unless Severus said he could.

Severus walked past Harry and sat down. Harry followed and sat down on the couch across from Severus.

"So, that explains what you said earlier to Draco and I." Severus said.

"Yes. I have always been a snake in lions clothing." Harry said.

Severus' eyebrow went up. "I will have to admit that you hid it well from everyone. You do have good acting skills, I admit."

Harry smiled. "Thank you. But I do believe it would be good to talk about my classes and where I am to sleep."

"Yes, let's get that done first. Then I would like to hear of the games you have been playing for five years." Severus said.

"You just want to find out how much I played everyone. Well, Severus, I think you will like to hear about that, so I will tell you." Harry said.


	3. Chapter 3: A Short Chat

**Chapter 3: A Short Chat**

Severus called for a house-elf for a tea tray. The elf was gone and back in no time. Severus poured the tea and handed Harry a cup. Harry added a teaspoon of sugar and stirred it. Harry watched at Severus added honey to his.

"The only room that you would fit into would be the room that Draco shares with Blaise Zabini." Severus said after he took a sip of his tea.

"Okay. I'm fine with that. I can deal with Zabini myself if I have to." Harry said.

"Now, for your classes. Since you already said that you did bad on your schoolwork on purpose, I believe that you should be retested." Severus said.

"That would be great. I really don't like my marks. I want the ones I know I deserve." Harry said.

"I shall set it up for you for tomorrow. From there I believe we should talk about your classes." Severus said.

Harry smiled. "Good. Then by Thursday, I will have my schedule done."

"Yes. You do know that most if not all the other Slytherin's will not be too happy about you being resorted into Slytherin." Severus said.

"That is besides Draco. Don't worry about it I can handle them. My previous fights with Draco where nothing, but me playing at hating him. I can do much worse then what anyone knows." Harry said.

"Where did you learn it from?" Severus asked.

Harry smirked. "The Black library. Have you even looked at the books that now fill the shelves?"

"Why would I?" Severus said.

"Well, if you did you would see that they are all blank. I have found some really good books in that library. I found some great curses I have been wanting to try on someone." Harry said.

Severus put his tea down and stared at Harry with a blank look. He really didn't think he would ever hear Harry say anything like that.

"Oh, Severus, don't look at me like that. They aren't that dark. Maybe only a little." Harry said. "And I would only use them on someone that deserved it. Like those idiots I called my friends. Bloody fools think I'm an idiot. They think I don't know that they have only been using me. I always known and I have been using them."

"How so?"

"I have my ways. Finding out what the Order doesn't want you to know. I think it would be better to talk about that some other time. You know that the walls have ears." Harry said.

"Yes, I do and I believe I have an idea on what they aren't telling me. They would be surprised at how much I know that they don't want me to know." Severus said with a smirk.

Harry smirked. "Yes, I'm not surprised. None of them really understand how good of spy you are."

"They never learn to not underestimate me." Severus said.

"But it is good at times. That way they will be surprised. I know that's why I always made everyone underestimate me." Harry said.

"I do agree. It's late and I do have potions to finish." Severus said.

Harry knew that Severus was silently asking if he knew where the Slytherin common room was.

"Yes, I have to unpack and finish up some reading before bed. I know where the common room is." Harry said.

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. Both stood up. Harry moved to Severus and was pulled into a hug. Harry put his lips to the spot on Severus' neck were the neck meets the shoulders. They stood there hugging for a few minutes, and then they pulled back just enough to kiss.

Severus looked at Harry after the kiss and put his hands on his face. Harry put his hands over Severus'.

"What are you doing to me, Harry?" Severus said softly.

Harry smiled. "I don't know, but you're doing it to me also."

"Your mine, Harry. Remember that." Severus said.

"I don't want to forget it. Ever." Harry said.

Severus then kissed Harry once more before they moved to the door.

"We will talk more tomorrow morning. Good night, Harry." Severus said.

"Good night, Severus." Harry said and gave Severus a good night kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: A Change of House

**Chapter 4: A Change of House**

Draco was in his room, finishing his unpacking as he thought of what he had walked in on earlier in the evening. Now since he knew that Severus was the only one that had a chance with Harry, he could see that Harry and Severus looked great together. Draco knew his Godfather and knew that he was happy that he now had Harry. Draco just hoped that it wouldn't fall apart before they got the chance to really enjoy each other. That was when the door opened. Draco turned and saw the very person he was thinking of walk into the room.

"How did you get in here, Potter?" Blaise sneered.

Harry closed the door and sneered right back at Blaise. "You see, Zabini, I was resorted into Slytherin about an hour and a half ago. If you have a problem with believing me, just wait for tomorrow morning at breakfast. Where did you think the third trunk came from?"

Blaise looked over at the third bed to the left of Draco's. He could see that the trunk had Harry's initials on it. Draco looked at Harry and smirked.

"You really should have been here since first year, Harry." Draco said.

Harry smirked at Draco. "You have no idea how much I agree with you, Draco. It feels so much better finally being myself."

"You are not a Slytherin." Zabini said staring at Harry.

Harry glared at Zabini. "I am a Slytherin. If you have any problem believing me, I will tell you that Professor Snape gave me the password. Now, if you are finished, I have to unpack and finish my reading."

Harry turned on his heel and went to his trunk. Harry unlocked his trunk and started to put his things away.

Draco got up and pulled Harry's winter cloak from his trunk. He ran his fingers over it and then looked at Harry.

"You have good tastes, Harry. This is a fine cloak." Draco said.

"I know. I have wanted to finally buy some nice clothes. It's nice to wear what you know you deserve." Harry said.

"I never knew you had money." Draco said.

"I know. My mother had saved up and once I turned sixteen, I got what she saved up for me. She had to be saving even before I was born. She saved a lot."

"Well, it was about time you got better clothes." Draco said.

"I agree with you, Draco."

Draco handed Harry his cloak and sat down on Harry's bed watching as Harry continued to put his things away.

"How did Professor Snape react to you suppose to being in Slytherin?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled. "Well, I would say that he didn't believe it at first. That is until the Sorting Hat told him that I should have been here since my first year, but I wouldn't go."

"You have to admit that it is surprising." Draco said.

Harry laughed. "I know. I can't wait for morning when Dumbledore tells the school I was resorted into Slytherin."

Draco smirked. "You have something planed before hand to make everyone curious, don't you?"

"Draco, whatever gave you that idea?" Harry asked.

"The look in your eyes saying that you are up to something."

Harry laughed. "Well you got me, Draco. But I wasn't even trying to hide that I am up to something. Actually, you can help me out with the second part."

Draco smirked. "Something to show that you belong here?"

"Exactly, Draco."

Harry was up early the next morning. He had showered and dressed even before Draco was up and he had to get up early to do his hair. Harry took one of his books from his trunk and left the dorm room and the Slytherin common. He went to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee or tea. When Harry walked into the kitchen he saw house-elves busy making breakfast. Harry also noticed the man sitting at the table. Harry moved across the room and sat down beside the man.

Severus looked to see Harry sitting beside him already dressed and ready for the day ahead.

"A cup of coffee, please." Harry said to a house-elf that came up to him.

"What are you doing up so early, Harry?" Severus asked.

"I always had the habit of waking early and now since I am not playing my games anymore, I can finally get back into my normal routine. I hated wasting time I could be doing something useful with sleeping late." Harry said taking the cup the house-elf held out to him.

"I see." Severus said.

"I have an idea for this morning. I want to make everyone wonder what is going on and then shock them out of their pants. Draco is helping me with the second part of my plans. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with the first part." Harry said.

Severus smirked. "Let's hear your idea, Harry."

Draco sat at the Slytherin table with Blaise on his right and the left vacant. He wondered where Severus was. He found it odd not seeing his Head of House sitting at the head table with the other professors. That was when the doors opened and Harry walked in talking with Professor Snape. Draco watched them. He guessed that they were talking about potions. Draco had never seen his godfather look so interested in anything other then potions. Harry and Severus stopped and stood by the doors and the professor's table talking quietly. Draco noticed that everyone in the Great Hall was looking at Harry and Severus as if they had lost their minds or something.

"Tell me I'm seeing things, Draco. Tell me I'm not seeing Potter and Snape talking." Blaise said.

"You are, Blaise. I'm not surprised really." Draco said.

"How can you say that, Draco? It's Potter and Snape." Blaise said.

Draco turned to Blaise. "Look, if Harry Potter could fool everyone and even Dumbledore into believing that he was the Golden Gryffindor, he is definitely Slytherin. Professor Snape didn't even have any idea that Harry Potter was playing everyone."

Draco knew that Blaise saw that what he said made a lot of sense. But Blaise still didn't like Potter one bit.

"Before we all start on a delicious breakfast to start our first day of classes, I have an announcement to make. A student came to me last night unhappy with the house they were put into and wanted to be resorted." Dumbledore said and then looked at Harry and Severus.

Everyone in the Great Hall watched in shock as Professor Severus Snape put his hand on Harry Potter's shoulder and moved him to stand in front of the school. They all saw Snape whisper to Harry and Harry nod.

"Mr. Harry Potter was resorted last night in front of myself and the Heads of houses. Harry was resorted into Slytherin." Dumbledore said. "You can join your house, Harry."

Harry walked over to the Slytherin table at first in silence, and then the hall erupted into chatter. But it didn't last very long. Draco Malfoy stood and held his hand out to Harry.

"Welcome home, Harry. I hope Slytherin holds what you couldn't find before." Draco said.

Harry smirked and took Draco's hand. "Thank you, Draco. I hope so too. I was never a Gryffindor and never truly welcome there."

Both Harry and Draco spoke quietly, but their voices carried all over the silent hall.

"Join me, Harry. We have much to talk about." Draco said.

"Thank you." Harry said and sat down in the chair on Draco's left as Draco sat back in his.

As soon as Harry and Draco started to talk quietly and fill their plates, the hall was filled with whispers.

When all the lower years had finished their breakfast and got their schedules they left the hall, whispered as they walked by Harry still sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco. Severus was just walking up to them when Hermione and Ron stopped at the table.

"You're a liar, Harry Potter. I don't know how we even called you our friend for five years." Hermione said.

Harry glared at her and was about to get up when he felt Severus' hand on his shoulder.

"What is going on here?" Severus said.

"Nothing, sir." Hermione said.

"Then get to class before I find a reason to give you detention." Severus said.

Hermione and Ron were out of there fast. Harry smirked as he watched them run off.

Severus turned and went to give Blaise his schedule. Soon Harry and Draco were the last two sitting at the table.

"Draco, I find nothing wrong with your schedule, but I have something to ask of you. Harry is going to be retaking last year's tests. I would like for you to help him get ready for them. I doubt he will need to study, but I don't doubt you could find something to do." Severus said.

"Of course." Draco said.

"Harry, you will be sitting the written parts this morning. The afternoon will be your practical exams. Professor Dumbledore, a ministry examiner and I will be there. Now, you have half an hour until your first exam, I would advise you to use it." Severus said.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said.

Severus then swept off out of the hall to go teach his first class. Harry turned to Draco.

"So, what shall we do for half an hour?" Harry asked.


	5. Chapter 5: Tests

**Chapter 5: Tests**

Harry sat and watched the sand in the hourglass on the desk in front of the room he was in, fill the bottom. The test had been easy even if the questions where different. Harry had finished his Transfiguration exam with half an hour left to go. He had already read over his answers five times and had nothing left to fix or add, so he just sat quietly watching the sand in the hourglass fall.

Then just as Harry couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, the examiner spoke.

"Time is up, Mr. Potter. You are free to go. Your next exam will be in twenty minutes. It is History of Magic. Come back here after your break." The old wizard said.

"Yes, sir." Harry said and left the classroom.

Harry walked down the hall to the library where Draco was waiting. Harry found Draco sitting at a table hidden in a dark corner. Draco looked up from his book when Harry sat down.

"How did it go?" Draco asked.

"Slow. I was done it the first half hour. I think I will bring a book with me to my next exam in twenty minutes." Harry said.

"What is it?"

"History of Magic. I bet I will be finished in the first twenty minutes." Harry said.

"Or you could ask if you could start on the next test." Draco said. "That way, you would be done before lunch and we could do some planning."

Harry smirked. "I like how you think, Draco. I think I will do that. I do believe that the Gryffindors need to find out just who I have always been."

Draco smirked back. "I think this school is in for a lot."

"This school will get to find out just who their saviour has always been. And anyone that crosses me would wish they had never gotten on my bad side. Or that they had detention with Severus instead." Harry said. "And trust me, he can make those feel like hell."

"I am starting to think that I am lucky that you never really hated me." Draco said.

Harry smiled. "What I did to you was nothing, Draco. I can do a lot worse."

"I can't wait for the hell to be released." Draco said with a dark smirk on his face.

When Harry was back at the classroom he was taking his written tests in, he asked the examiner if he could start on the next test as soon as he was finished one. The examiner looked at Harry oddly at first and then said that if he was finished to the best of his ability that he was free to start on the next test. Harry sat down and waited for the cue to start.

In just under an hour and a half, Harry had finished the rest of his written tests. He was free to do whatever he pleased until lunch. Harry left the classroom with a smirk on his face, knowing that he had shocked the examiner. Harry went down to the common room to find Draco.

When Draco saw Harry walk into the common room an hour before lunch, he knew that he had done as he thought and finished the rest of his tests early.

"Now that I am free until lunch, what shall we do to the Gryffindors?" Harry asked sitting down in the chair across from Draco.

Draco smirked. "Listen, this is what I was thinking."

Blaise walked into the Great hall at lunch and saw that Draco was sitting at the table already, talking to Potter as they ate their lunch. Blaise walked up to the table and sat beside Draco.

"Once I'm finished my practical, I don't know what I will be doing. So, I will meet you in the common room as soon as I can and we will talk more about the entertainment we were talking about earlier." Harry said.

"Then we will talk more about the entertainment. There are people who should be let into this." Draco said.

Harry smiled. "Of course. Then we can plan on amusing ourselves until everything is ready to fall into place. I will talk to Snape later."

"Good. I want to know what he will think of our idea." Draco said.

"What are you two talking about?" Blaise said.

Harry looked at Blaise. "Some entertainment. You may find out later, Blaise."

Blaise scowled at hearing Harry say his name. He ignored Harry and went on eating his lunch, thinking of a way to get back at Harry. To prove that Potter didn't belong in Slytherin.

Harry waited in the hall after lunch. He was to have his practical examination in the Great Hall after lunch. Dumbledore was talking to the examiner and Professor Snape as they waited for all the students to have left the hall for their afternoon classes.

Harry was watching a few last minute sixth years leave the hall, whispering about him. Harry wasn't that surprised. He knew they would be talking about him. He had stirred up the school when he was resorted into his rightful house not that anyone, but Severus and Draco knew. The sixth years started to walk faster when they saw that Harry was watching them.

"Amusing, isn't it?" said the deep voice of Professor Snape.

Harry looked at his head of house, potions professor and … well, Harry didn't know what Snape was to him or he to Snape at the moment.

"They are once more scared of me, avoid me and whisper about me in the halls and before classes start, it is very amusing." Harry said sarcastically. "They will learn not to talk about me so that I can hear it. They will all learn that I am in my rightful house."

"You really do hate any attention, don't you, Harry?" Severus said.

"Yes, I do. If I want attention I will get it for myself and in my way. But I would rather keep to myself and the few that are my real friends." Harry said.

"Interesting." Severus said. "Just as I do. Potter, your practical will start soon. Once you are done, we will talk. You will get your marks in the morning."

"Okay, Professor." Harry said.

Harry moved to stand in front of the Headmaster and Professor Snape. The examiner was standing in front from him.

"Now, I will ask you to show me a number of different spells, charms, jinxes, counter jinxes, hexes and so one. If there is need, you can if you can, conjure the appropriate object to help you out. If you haven't conjured something that you need to demonstrate, then you can ask the Headmaster or Professor Snape. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I got the impression that a practical potions exam will also be this afternoon. I do hope I didn't assume wrong." Harry said.

"Yes, you are right, Mr. Potter." The examiner said. "It will be the last part of your exams."

"Oh, good. I really do not want to be stuck the horrible grade I got last year." Harry said.

"If that is all, let's begin."

"Yes, I don't care to waste time when I can be doing something constructive." Harry said, smiling a little at the slight smirk he saw on Severus' face.


	6. Chapter 6: Private Things

**Chapter 6: Private Things**

Severus didn't know just how much Harry had been playing at being horrible in his classes until that afternoon when Harry was retested. He found out that Harry was very good at non-verbal spell casting, even better then Granger.

Severus looked over at Dumbledore and saw that finally someone could shock the man. But seeing that look on the Headmaster's face gave Severus a feeling that Harry wasn't doing his very best, because Dumbledore was there. He knew that that would give Harry the advantage. He just hoped that Harry had more to help him have an advantage over Dumbledore.

Next thing that happened that afternoon that shocked Severus a lot more. The potion that Harry had to make was a difficult one to make and one they didn't even do last year. Harry was given the instructions, list of ingredients and a small case of potion ingredients. Harry had to get the right ingredients and make the potion.

Since, it was a test, Severus couldn't go any closer to Harry then a few feet until he could see the potion in the cauldron. The examiner was closer and watched as Harry worked. Severus stood still in his spot watching the potion turn to the perfect light green. All that was left to do was let it sit for twenty minutes, stirring every five minutes in a clockwise direction. After the twenty minutes were over, the last ingredient went in.

Severus actually found it hard to keep his face blank. Harry had just made a perfect potion. It was a perfect cauldron of dreamless sleep. Severus knew why it shocked Dumbledore and the examiner. It was because only two other year six students had made the very same potion perfect on their first try in the last twenty years. One was standing in the room. Severus Snape and Lily Evans, Harry's own mother.

"Well, I will just talk to the Headmaster and Professor Snape, and then you can go." The examiner said.

"Can I say something first?" Harry asked.

"Of course." The examiner said.

"I have been able to brew the dreamless sleep potion for a year. You should have given me something a seventh year would make." Harry said.

Severus didn't like the sound of that and told himself that he would find out about why Harry needed the dreamless sleep potion when he was fifteen. Severus also could tell that Dumbledore was planning on finding out also. The examiner just looked shocked.

"Can you brew a potion that complicated?" The examiner asked.

"That is a question that doesn't really need to be answered right now." Harry said.

"I agree. That answer can wait." Severus said.

"Yes, let us chat for a few minutes." The examiner said.

Severus, Dumbledore and the examiner moved a few feet way from Harry and the table he sat at. Severus had moved so that he could see Harry, which seemed like Severus didn't trust Harry to be out of his site in front of the cauldron like normal, but Severus' reason to stand there was so he could look at Harry without the headmaster or the examiner thinking of it as he liked Harry like he secretly did.

Five minutes later, Severus walked up to Harry, where he was still sitting in front of the cauldron. Severus waved his wand and glass potion vials appeared on the table in front of Harry.

"Bottle up the potion, Potter. After you are finished cleaning up, come see me in my office." Severus said in his stern teacher voice, which was a lot warmer than in the previous years.

"Okay, Professor." Harry said.

Severus then turned and started towards the doors. But he stopped and turned back towards Harry.

"Oh, and Potter,"

"Yes, Professor?"

"I haven't seen a prefect dreamless sleep potion made by a sixth year since I was a sixth year. You have your Mother's gift for potion making." Severus said.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said.

Severus then left with his robes blowing out behind him like usual. If anyone saw him, they would see a mischievous smirk on his face. The Potions Master knew that he just shocked Albus Dumbledore and the examiner. It was known that Severus Snape and Harry Potter didn't get along. Severus had given Harry the praise he deserved then, because he wanted to shock the Headmaster once more. If Severus was right - and he was right most of the time – then there would be a lot of things changing soon. Very soon.

Harry knocked on the door of Severus' office twenty minutes later. He had all the vials of dreamless sleep in his pocket. The potion was prefect and could be used.

"Enter." Came Severus' snapped answer.

'_He must be marking essays.' _Harry thought to himself.

Harry opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Severus was hunched over a stack of parchment. Essays that had to be marked. Harry smiled to himself. He knew the Potion Master fairly well. Harry sat down in the hard straight back wooden chair in front of Severus' desk and waited quietly for the man to finish the essay he was marking with a lot of red ink.

Grumbling to himself about the dunderheads he had to teach, Severus moved the stack of essays off to the side of his desk for later. He looked at Harry, sitting across from him silently. He was then hit by another realization. The Harry Potter he had taught for five years would have been fidgeting after only five minutes or interrupting him, but the young man that now sat across from him, just sat quietly waiting for him to finish the essay he had been marking.

"As you have been told, you will get your results tomorrow. You will also get your schedule tomorrow." Severus said.

"Okay."

Severus waved his hand at the door and it locked. He then cast a privacy charm on the room. Severus sat back and let a small smile appear on his face.

"I could tell that you weren't doing nearly as well as you could have." Severus said.

Harry smiled. "I thought you would notice. But I really don't want Dumbledore to know just how much I can do. He will soon learn that I am also quite good at Occlumency."

"We will just have to see about that." Severus said.

Harry snorted. "Go ahead and try, Severus."

Severus continued to look at Harry and cast Legilimens silently. He did get into Harry's mind, but all he saw before he was pushed out was a flash of black. Severus was quite surprised. Harry was the best Occlumens he had met in a while and he was only sixteen. Harry was just as good as Severus was at that age.

"How did you become such a good Occlumens, Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry smirked. "Actually, after I read a book on Occlumency after that stupid thing I did, I found it really easy to do and since then been doing it."

"Has it been stopping the dreams?" Severus asked.

Harry frowned. "It has helped. But it doesn't stop them. When he is really angry, it doesn't work at all. I can tell when he is trying to get into my mind, though. That is the good thing I have found. He's been getting very angry that he can't find out what I am up to or the Order."

"That is better than last year." Severus said. "But Occlumency was supposed to stop the dreams."

"I know. I believe that it has to do with the connection that won't allow me to completely stop the visions, but it also could be because I am not good enough yet." Harry said.

"Could be. This is the only case. Right now as far I can see, it is all guest work." Severus said.

"This is depressing, can we talk about something else?" Harry asked.

"Yes, let's. Will you tell me why you needed the dreamless sleep potion last year?" Severus asked.

"Oh, well, it was because of my dreams. After my forth year, I started to have nightmares about that night in the graveyard. I kept on seeing Cedric die and I had nightmares of my Mum dying ever since my third year. Whenever a Dementor got too close to me, I would see her die." Harry said.

Severus felt sick. He never knew that Harry had nightmares of his Mum dying or that he saw her die when a Dementor got too close. He wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"Why didn't you ask me for the potion if you needed it?" Severus asked.

Harry snorted. "Well, would you have believed me back then?"

"Probably not." Severus said. "Did you tell anyone?"

"Dumbledore knew." Harry said.

"And he never did anything?"

"He didn't do a lot of things, Severus. You know that better than anyone." Harry said.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do." Severus said darkly.

"Anything we talk about turns depressing. I have something that will change that." Harry said. "Draco and I had an idea for some fun with the Gryffindors this year and we wanted to see what you thought of our idea."

"Go on, then." Severus said.

Harry then went on to tell Severus what Draco and him talked about earlier. By the time Harry was finished, Severus had a smirk on his face.

"Harry, that is a good idea. Go ahead, but I want you to talk to the others and talk it over more." Severus said.

"Of course. Draco and I thought of that. We just wanted to tell you our idea first." Harry said.

Severus nodded. "Good. Now, I have ridiculous essays to mark."

"Draco and I have some more talking to do." Harry said and stood. "Good evening, Professor."

Severus let Harry get half way to the door before he called to him.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Harry?"

Harry stopped and looked at Severus. He smiled and walked back to the desk. Harry walked around the desk and moved to sit on Severus' lap, facing him. Severus put his hands on Harry's hips and waited for Harry to make the first move. Harry put his hands on Severus' face and started to kiss him softly. After a few seconds, Severus moved his left hand to the back of Harry's head and deepened the kiss.

Harry let his mouth open when he felt Severus' tongue on his lips. Severus slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and started to explore. Soon, their tongues were fighting for dominance. Harry let Severus win and moaned. He wished that he could stay here with Severus, kissing. But he knew that Severus had things to do and so did he.

Severus and Harry shared one last passionate kiss and rested their foreheads together, breathing deeply to get their hearts to stop beating so fast. Severus was the first to open his eyes. He loved how Harry's lips looked. Red and swollen from the kissing. They made him want to take Harry right there on the desk, but he knew he wouldn't and they shouldn't.

"Good evening, Professor." Harry said softly with a smirk on his face.

Severus smirked back at Harry and watched as he got up. Harry walked to the door and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Severus just wanted to run his hands all over that beautiful body. His cock was hard just from having Harry on his lap while they kissed and he noticed that Harry was also hard. Severus wondered how he was going to get his marking finished now that Harry left him with a hard on. Not that he did anything to stop Harry from leaving.

'_Oh, Severus, just this once. You know you won't be able to think of anything else unless you do something about it.' _Severus thought to himself.

With the wave of his hand, Severus locked his office door once more. He then pushed his chair back a little and moved his hand into his robes. Long cold fingers opened the fly of Severus' trousers and slipped inside. Severus drew in a breath when he felt his cold hand rapped around the hot skin of his cock. Severus pulled his cock free of his trousers. He slowly began to stroke himself, thinking of Harry on his lap or on the desk in front of him.

Slowly Severus moved his hand faster. He moved his right down and started to rub his balls threw the cloth of his trousers, but soon found them in the way. With a wave of his hand, his trousers were gone. Severus slid lower in his chair as he continued to message his balls. With every stroke of his balls, his fingers moved lower. Soon he found his fingers stroking at his pucker. Severus slowed his left hand down and moved his right to his mouth. When his first two fingers were wet enough, he moved them down and then into himself. It took all of his control not to make a sound, not that anyone would hear it with the silencing charm on the office.

The faster Severus moved his fingers, the faster his left moved on his cock. Severus twisted his fingers and hit his prostate. He kept on hitting it. Severus could feel his balls tightening and his legs beginning to shake slightly. Moving his cock closer to his stomach, Severus moaned softly as his hole tightened up on his fingers and he came in long creamy streams on his chest.

After a brief rest to get his heart beat to go back to normal, Severus removed his hands and cast a cleaning charm on himself. Then he summoned his trousers back on and straightened out his robe. Sitting up, Severus moved back into his desk and pulled the essays once more to him. Feeling a lot calmer, Severus went on to finish his marking.


	7. Chapter 7: Quidditch Surprises

**Chapter 7: Quidditch Surprises**

Harry turned down a hall and slipped into the first door on his right. It was an old unused classroom. He locked the door and cast several spells. When he was sure that no one would be able to come into the room if they somehow noticed something, he pulled off his robe and put it on the table in front of him. Harry moved his hand to the fly of his trousers and opened the buttons.

Soon Harry had his cock in his hand, stroking it as he thought of what he wanted Severus to do to him. As Harry slowly brought himself off, he began to think of what Severus could possibly be doing. Harry knew that he wasn't the only one that was left with a hard-on.

Just thinking of Severus possibly giving himself a hand job, brought Harry off.

After Harry's heart beat returned mostly to normal, he pulled his wand from his pocket and cleaned up the mess on his hand. Once Harry was back in order, he took the spells off the room and left, going back to the Slytherin common room.

Draco was sitting in the common room in a chair by the fire. He was thinking of how much this year had already changed. Harry Potter was actually a Slytherin and had been resorted, he was smarter then what anyone had thought before and he liked Severus Snape. Draco could see why someone would. Severus' voice was probably one of the sexiest things about the man, next to his dark humour.

Draco had to admit that he was still shocked that Harry was only attracted to Severus. Draco shook his head. He had to stop thinking about that. He doubted if he would ever understand Harry's attraction. Not that he wanted to. Severus was his godfather after all.

Draco looked up when he heard the door close. He saw Harry walking towards him.

Harry closed the door to the common room and turned to see Draco sitting in a chair in front of the fire. He started to walk over to him, and then he saw movement in the corner of his eye on his right. Harry moved his head very slightly to see whom it was and wasn't surprised to see Blaise. Harry continued to walk but had taken his wand from his pocket and hid it in his sleeve.

Then when Harry was in the middle of the common room, Draco saw Blaise move closer and throw a few curses at Harry. Draco stood up and pulled his wand ready to help if it was needed, but he soon found out that it wasn't.

Blaise smirked to himself when he saw Harry walk into the common room. He moved up to Harry on his right and just when he thought was the best timing, started to throw curses at Harry.

Harry dodged the first curse and blocked the rest with no problem. He then threw his own curses at Blaise. Soon, Blaise was lying on his back on the floor gasping for breath. He then heard the counter-curses being cast on him. Blaise opened his eyes and saw Harry standing over him, looking down at him.

"So, Blaise, what do you think about my abilities now?" Harry asked. "Do you really think that any of the other houses would have used or even known those curses I just used on you?"

"No, they wouldn't." Blaise said.

"You're right. Most wouldn't." Harry said.

Then Harry held his hand out to Blaise. Blaise looked at it and then let Harry help him up.

"You're good, Harry. I doubted that you would have known the curses or the counter-curses to those." Blaise said.

"That was only a small part of what I know." Harry said.

"Only a small part?" Blaise said.

"Of course. You couldn't have thought that I wouldn't find a way to learn more curses, hexes and jinxes like those and still be a Slytherin." Harry said.

"I see your point." Blaise said.

"Friends?" Harry asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Friends." Blaise said and shook the hand Harry held out.

Draco caught Harry's eye and smirked back. He knew that Harry had plans for Blaise for attacking him. Harry wasn't going to let something like that go like a Gryffindor would.

"So, Harry, did you tell Snape our idea?" Draco asked.

Harry smirked and walked up to Draco. "Yes, I did. He like the idea, but wanted us to talk to the others."

"Of course." Draco said. "Then let's do that now. I will go get everyone. We will take this chat to our room."

"I will meet you there." Harry said.

Harry was sitting in a black leather chair in front of the fireplace in his, Draco and Blaise room when Draco walked in with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Harry was glad to see that Crabbe and Goyle weren't on the team. He knew that just because they were big didn't mean that they would do the team any good. They were already slow on brooms as it is.

The Keeper was a seventh year Harry didn't know. Two of the chasers were sixth years. The other was a fifth year. The two beaters were also seventh years. Draco was the seeker and the captain. Harry waved his wand and conjured a few more chairs for the rest of the team. Draco had taken the chair beside Harry.

"Draco, what is this about?" asked the Keeper.

"Shut up for a few minutes and I will tell you, Cordell." Draco sneered. "Now, as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, Harry and I have an idea about how we can have a bit of fun with the Gryffindors this year."

"How? What are the Gryffindors without Potter?" asked one of the beater's named Varden.

"Well, Varden, even if that is true, they still will have Ginny Weasley. Even if she is a Weasley, she is quite good." Harry said.

"Why don't you explain our idea to them, Harry? I like how you said it." Draco said.

"Sure, Draco. Okay, what we do is make everyone think that I'm not on the team. That Draco is the seeker still. We all know that Slytherin is better than Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, so they will be no problem. But Gryffindor maybe a challenge." Harry said.

"You can't be saying that we can't beat the Gryffindors." Cordell said. "With or without you."

"What I am saying is that they are better than Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You very well could beat them on your own, but why not make them loose horribly to us. Make them loose to one that had once been on their team." Harry said. "I want to rub their noses in it that I am in my right house and teach them to never get on my bad side if you want to get by unscathed."

"It will hit them hard when they see that Harry would be our seeker for our game against them." Draco said. "Don't forget, Harry had been on the team since first year."

"I never did get to tell you how grateful I am that you helped to get me on the team, Draco." Harry said.

Draco smirked. "I will tell you that that wasn't exactly my intention. But I believe that now that it did, that it will make everything turn out for us for the better."

"And I very much doubt it you would have believed me in previous years." Harry said.

"Probably not." Draco said.

"Anyways, what do you think? Do you want to screw with the Gryffindors minds a little this year?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

"Is that the only thing you want to do to the Gryffindors?" asked the fifth year.

Harry laughed. "Oh, gods, no. That is one long-term idea I had. I have others, but I will have to get in touch with a few of my associates before smaller pranks can be done."

Draco smirked. "I get the feeling that you had been planning this for quite a while."

"Of course, I have. I wouldn't be Slytherin, if I didn't." Harry said.

After twenty minutes, the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team were happy to go with Harry and Draco's idea.

"One thing I don't understand is how will we practice if we don't want to give away our secret weapon?" Cordell said.

"Actually, I have that all worked out." Harry said.

"Well, then where will we practice?" Cordell sneered.

"You better watch it, Cordell." Harry said in a dangerous voice that reminded Draco of both Severus and his father.

"You better take Harry's warning if you want to still be recognizable as yourself, Cordell. Harry hasn't even told me yet what he has in mind for our practicing. "Draco said.

At first Cordell looked about to say something, but changed his mind once he saw the deadly green glint in Harry's eyes that strongly reminded him of Snape when someone made the man angry.

"Why don't we talk later about this? Dinner will start soon." Said Varden.

"Yes. I believe that we will all be better off with some food and rest. We have a few days to talk this out." Draco said.

Cordell and the others took the hint and left the dorm, leaving Harry and Draco alone. Harry got up and started to pace. Draco was strongly reminded of his father when he saw Harry's magic start to shimmer around him in his anger.

"I haven't seen anyone so mad since my father found out that my mother was the one that gave the Dark Lord the idea to use me to give him an heir." Draco said softly with awe colouring his voice slightly.

Harry turned to Draco with and unreadable look on this face.

"You don't know half of it, Draco. But soon your father will. Along with you." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. "Just that Dumbledore holds a lot of secrets. Come, let's go to Dinner."

Draco knew when to stop asking questions and this was one of those times. He knew that Harry would explain what he meant when he wanted to. Draco followed Harry out of the room wondering if Harry had always been so similar to his father.


	8. Chapter 8: Results

**Chapter 8: Results**

Breakfast had just ended and he was walking down to Severus' office. Thankful that Severus didn't have a class first thing on Thursday's, Harry wondered what Severus would say about his marks. Shaking his head to clear it, Harry stopped thinking about it. He knew that he did very well and he knew that Severus knew that he didn't do as well as he could have.

Harry looked up and saw that he was almost at Severus' office. He took a deep breath and went the last few steps.

Severus looked at the door when he heard the knock. He knew it was Harry. A small part of him couldn't wait to see Harry's reaction to his marks. But Severus knew that Harry wouldn't be surprised. Harry knew he was good and did very well on his tests. If Severus had to admit it, Harry's marks did surprise him.

Harry knocked on the door and waited for Severus to tell him he could come in.

"Enter." Came Severus' deep voice.

Harry had to repress a shiver. He loved that voice. Harry opened the door and walked into the office. He closed the door behind him and went to take the seat in front of Severus' desk.

Severus watched as Harry moved to sit in the chair across from him. He noticed that he was seeing something that he never saw on Harry before. But what threw him off was why it made him think of Lucius Malfoy. Severus pushed that thought away for later.

"Here are your OWL retest marks. Take a look at how well you did." Severus said.

Harry took the folded piece of parchment and opened it. His eyes moved over the words and widened very slightly at what he read.

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Pass Grades: Fail Grades:

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

Harry James Potter Has Achieved:

Ancient Runes: O

Arithmancy: O

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defence Against the dark Arts: O

Divination: A

Herbology: E

History of Magic: E

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Harry looked up at Severus. He wondered about his Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, because he did not do the practical exams on them.

"What about my Ancient Runes and Arithmancy practical exams? I didn't do them." Harry said.

"Its fine, Harry. Those two written exams you took were new and had questions that only someone that knew the subjects would be able to answer. They were written by a master of the two subjects. You answered every question right." Severus said.

"Who wrote them?" Harry asked.

"I did. The Headmaster had also looked over them, as well as the Professors." Severus said.

"Wow. I thought those tests were written fairly well. Written better then some." Harry said.

"Some have no idea how to word questions right." Severus said.

Harry smiled. "Yes, I agree."

Severus sat back and looked at Harry. "In all the years I have been a teacher, I have only seen two people show simple intelligence. Most show book smarts and memorizing. But you Harry, show that you have a photographic memory and natural intelligence. The first person I ever saw with OWL marks like yours was a friend of mine who was in the sixth year when I was just starting Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy.

"The next time I saw marks like Lucius' was in the beginning of my sixth year. Your mother got the same marks as Lucius and yourself."

Harry had to hide his reaction, because he had plans to follow. He knew that if he gave Severus the right push, Severus would find out the truth for himself.

"If I got the same marks as Lucius Malfoy did when he was around my age, then that is saying something." Harry said. "I knew my Mother was smart, but not how smart."

"Lily was on top of her classes followed by your father, Black and Lupin." Severus said.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I was right after them in most classes and tying with Lily in others." Severus said.

"What about my classes? I think we should get that done so I can go to my classes and you can go teach." Harry said.

"Teach a bunch of dunderheads." Severus said sounding more like his usual self.

Harry smiled. Severus rolled his eyes and pulled out a blank schedule.

"Defence, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology are fine. What other classes would you like?"

"Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." Harry said.

Severus tapped the schedule with his wand and all of Harry's classes were filled in. Severus handed Harry his schedule.

"Right now you should be in Ancient Runes with Draco. I will write you a note." Severus said.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said.

Severus let a small smile grace his lips. He liked it when Harry said sir like that. He made it sound forbidden.

Ten minutes later Harry walked into the Ancient Runes room and up to the professor.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor. I have a note from Professor Snape." Harry said.

Professor Vector took the parchment Harry held out and read it quickly.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Sit down and get your books out." Vector said.

Harry turned and saw that there was a seat on Draco's left that was free. He walked down the aisle and sat down.

"So, you got your OWL marks." Draco said.

"Yes. I will show you after class. What are we doing, Draco?" Harry asked.

"First we are reading the first chapter in our books and then Professor Vector wrote down some runes on the board we have to translate." Draco said.

"Oh, that's good. I already read the book." Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry, to see that Harry was writing out the runes from the board.

"You read the book already?" Draco said.

"Yes. It only took me a day. You're going to like chapter seventeen, Draco." Harry said.

"You can't have read the whole book in a day." Hermione said from two seats ahead and three over from Draco.

"Yes, I can. I finished reading the potions textbook in half a day, but then that and Defence have always been my best subjects." Harry said.

"Oh, come on. Everyone knows that you are terrible at potions." Hermione said.

Harry smirked. "Then tell me, Granger, what potion calls for wormwood, moonstone and rose water?"

"None." Hermione said.

Harry laughed. "I think you should read chapter twenty-seven again if you think that. Now, if you don't mind, there are people in this class that would like to get their work done."

"Miss. Granger, I am taking five points from you for disrupting my class." Professor Vector said.

"But he started it, Professor." Hermione said.

"Make that ten and if you say one more thing, it will be a detention."

Hermione huffed and looked back down at her book. Harry looked at Draco and smirked. Draco smirked back.

"I want you to read chapter two and three and translate the runes in both chapters." Professor Vector said. "To be handed in next class."

Only two people didn't groan in the whole class. Harry and Hermione. Harry was smiling though.

"Great, that will only take me twenty minutes to finish." Harry said.

"Then you can help me." Draco said.

Harry laughed. "Draco, you don't need my help. You know these as well as I do."

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked.

"Because, if you are anything like your father, you would have gotten his smarts. I know for a fact that your mother only has her looks going for her and you know that is true." Harry said.

"Okay, maybe I don't need your help. What were your marks?" Draco asked.

Harry pulled out his OWL results and gave the parchment to Draco. Harry watched as Draco read it.

"This is almost exactly like my father's." Draco said.

"Actually it's the same." Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry. "You really are a Slytherin. How could you pretend to get bad marks when you are this smart?"

Harry smiled. "That, Draco, is a secret."

Draco scowled. "Fine. Let's see your schedule."

Harry gave it to Draco and put his OWL results back into his bag.

"We have the same schedule." Draco said.

Harry smiled. "So we don't have a class right now. What about Blaise?"

"He will be in the common room. He doesn't have any classes this morning." Draco said.

"Then I think we shall go join him." Harry said.

Draco smirked. "You have something planed."

"Of course I do. Let's go, you can help me." Harry said.

Draco gave Harry a smirk and they started off down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

**Chapter 9: Secrets**

Harry and Draco stood watching Blaise from behind a secret wall in the common room. A window was spelled so you could see into the room, but not able to see that there was a window in the wall.

"How did you know this was here?" Draco asked.

"It's a secret. I know all the secret passages in this castle. I know how to get from here into Dumbledore's office without going into the halls. I could even get into Snape's quarters if I so wanted. Filch doesn't even know these. Have you wondered how Snape ends up somewhere just in time to catch someone doing something to get into trouble?" Harry said.

"Yes." Draco said.

"That's because he knows some of the passages. He knows how to get out into the forest just beyond the wards." Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"Simple. I seen him once, but I was hidden so he wouldn't find me." Harry said.

Draco stared at Harry for a few more seconds, and then looked back at Blaise sitting in the common room in a chair in front of the fireplace reading a book.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked.

Harry smirked. "Well, you know he likes someone, but won't tell anyone who it is, even you."

"Yes."

"Well, I am going to let him know I know who it is that he likes. But he won't know that it is me." Harry said.

Draco smirked. "Very Slytherin of you, Harry."

Harry smirked. "I know."

Blaise was just about done his page when apiece of parchment flew over to him and landed on his book. Placing the book on his lap, Blaise opened the letter.

_[I know your secret, Blaise Zabini. I know whom you secretly love.]_

Blaise paled as he read the twelve words that made up the note. The thing that scared him the most was that he didn't know just who knew his secret. Blaise folded up the letter and put it into his pocket as he took a look around the almost empty common room. No one had noticed him or been looking at him as he read the letter. Blaise sighed. It wasn't going to be easy to find out just who knew his secret.

Just then, the common room door opened and in walked Draco and Harry talking about things they could do to Hermione and Ron.

Two weeks later

Blaise looked around him as he made his way to the common room. He had to watch out if he was being followed or not. For the last two weeks, his mysterious writer had been reminding him that they knew his secret. Once, they had even said they might tell.

Harry watched Blaise walk into the common room looking around nervously. He smirked to himself on the inside. Blaise was paranoid. Since Draco was in the library looking for the book he needed for his potions homework, Harry decided that it was time to stop teasing Blaise. He got up and walked over to Blaise.

"Come on, Blaise, let's go for a walk. You will feel better." Harry said.

Blaise followed Harry out of the common room and back up to the Entrance Hall. Harry moved closer to Blaise and put his hand on his shoulder. They walked like that until they got to the lake.

"It's okay, Blaise. Relax." Harry said and pulled his wand.

Blaise watched Harry as he cast a spell non-verbally. He then wondered what Harry was up to when he noticed the privacy wards that appeared around them.

"Blaise, its fine. I put up the privacy wards, so that no one will over hear us." Harry said. "I know about the letters."

"What letters?" Blaise asked.

Harry smiled. "Come on, Blaise. You're not stupid. I wrote the letters."

Blaise jaw dropped a little before he caught it. "You wrote them? Then you know my secret."

"Yes, I do. I sent you those letters to pay you back for trying to hex me in the common room."

"Oh." Blaise said, the whole situation now making sense. "What are you going to do now?"

"Simple, help you get Draco." Harry said.

"What? But aren't you…?" Blaise asked, not daring to say what he thought.

"Oh, no. You wouldn't believe who I have my eyes only set on." Harry said.

"Try me." Blaise said.

"Okay. A certain Potions Master." Harry said.

"Snape? You got to be kidding." Blaise said.

"No, I'm not. You don't know him like I do. Draco and Severus are the only ones that know." Harry said.

"Okay, I will keep it a secret, only if you will help me with Draco. I don't even know if he even thinks of me other than his best friend." Blaise said.

Harry smiled. "Oh, I can answer that. Draco likes you, Blaise. But he thinks that you don't like him or that you aren't even gay."

"Oh, that's because I'm not. Draco is the only one I ever liked." Blaise said.

"Oh. That's the way it is for me."

Blaise then had an understanding look on his face.

"So, what am I going to do about Draco?"

"Easy, let me deal with it." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

Later that Day

Draco was sitting in one of the armchairs that sat in front of the fireplace in the common room. At the minute, he was reading a book for his transfiguration essay. Draco had just found something very interesting when he was hit in the head with something. Looking around, he saw nothing. Looking back down at his book, he noticed a parchment airplane. He picked it up and unfolded it. It turned out to be a letter to him. Somehow that didn't surprise him.

_Draco,_

_ I know you like Blaise and I know that he likes you. If you_

_get off your ass and actually let him know, you may find _

_things even better than before._

_ , A friend_

Draco was shocked. No one was supposed to know about that. How could someone find that out with everything that Draco did to ensure that no one did find out? Blaise was his best friend. How could he tell him that he liked him? Would it change their friendship?

Someone seemed to be reading Draco's mind, because another airplane flew to him and landed on his lap. Once more, Draco opened the letter.

_Will you stop doubting yourself, Draco? You and Blaise are best_

_friends and know each other better than anyone. Now, I know that _

_you don't have many true friends that are like Blaise, but maybe _

_you and Blaise will just become closer. That's what I believe. You _

_won't lose him. I think that he will stay by your side threw everything._

_Draco, stop doubting yourself. You are not the kind of man to let your _

_feelings get the better of your judgement_.

Draco sighed. Whomever it was that was writing to him was right. He hoped that it would turn out as good as his mystery writer thought.

Just then the common room door opened and in walked Harry and Blaise. Then he remembered that Harry knew that Blaise liked him and it clicked.

'Harry really is a Slytherin.' Draco thought.

Draco then decided that Harry was right. He liked Blaise and now he knew that Blaise liked him. Draco then decided that he would talk to Blaise.


	10. Chapter 10: Sharing the Truth

**Chapter 10: Sharing the Truth**

It was later that night when Harry went into his dorm room and saw something that made him smile.

"Finally. I was wondering if I would have to resort to locking you two in a broom cupboard." Harry said.

Draco sat up and looked right at Harry. "If it weren't for you, it most likely would have been the best thing to do."

Harry laughed. "Especially since you both were too focused on keeping your feelings secret that you never even noticed that the other liked you anyways. Now that this is fixed, I have something else that I need to deal with."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

Harry gave Draco a smirk that made him think of his father again and wondered how.

"You will just have to wait and find out, now won't you?" Harry said.

Draco scowled at Harry. It drove him nuts when Harry did that. Once again it reminded him of his father. His father would say something to get you curious and then not tell you anything else. Harry was the same way.

Blaise had been watching Harry and Draco talk. Ever since Harry had told him that he was the one that was sending the letters, he had been watching Harry and going back over his memories. He had noticed that there was something about Harry that reminded him of Draco. He just hoped to find out what it was.

Blaise stood and moved over to his own bed and started to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was Friday thankfully, but it meant Homework over the weekend.

Harry had been waiting for the perfect time, but sadly it hadn't happen yet. It was starting to really annoy him, but he knew that he had no control over things. He would just have to be patient. Harry did know that it was going to come, he just didn't know when.

Draco and Blaise were at least happier then they had been thanks to the fact that they were finally together.

The rest of the Slytherins have been having a joyful time pranking the Gryffindors. They also found out that Harry really didn't care if they were pranked when Harry had set up a prank on his ex-friends in his old house. It had been a prank worthy of the Marauder's. All the Gryffindors swore that it had been Harry that had done it, but true to his house, Harry wasn't caught red handed.

Harry had even managed to spend some time with Severus. He would sit and read or do some homework as Severus finished his grading, but to both men that had been just fine.

It wasn't until two weeks later that Harry knew that the day was here. Finally, he could go about with one of his plans. Harry finished his game of chess with Draco – once again beating him – and then left the common room.

Harry walked down that hall to Severus' quarters. He knew that Severus wouldn't be too happy about him interrupting him especially when no one but the Headmaster knew that Lucius Malfoy was in the school. Harry wasn't going to tell anyone that Lucius was there, because if Dumbledore wasn't doing anything then there was a reason. But the more Harry thought, he wondered if there was something else to the eldest Malfoy.

When Harry got to the stretch of bare wall, he said the password and a door appeared. He walked inside and closed the door behind him, leaving the wall bare once more.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on between you and Potter?" Lucius asked as he picked up his glass of Firewhiskey.

"No. Stop asking, Lucius, I won't answer you." Severus said, glaring at the blonde.

Lucius was going to say something else when they heard the door open. Both looked to see who it was. To Lucius' surprise, it was Harry Potter. Another thing that surprised Lucius was how much he changed. Harry didn't look that much like his father anymore. He looked more like his mother. Harry had also grown several inches and filled out more. The next thing Lucius noticed was his hair. It was longer then his own, which was five inches past his shoulders. It was also more manageable and tamed. Harry's hair was simply beautiful. As Harry moved into the room, Lucius noticed red highlights and even some blonde.

"I'm sorry to disturb you and Mr. Malfoy, Severus, but I have a good reason for it. If I didn't, I would be back in the Slytherin common room whipping Draco at chess again." Harry said smirking.

Lucius' eyebrows went up. That smirk was just like his and he beat Draco at chest? Draco was very good at chess, having taught him the game himself.

"You beat Draco at chess?" Lucius said.

Harry smiled. "Of course. I almost always beat him, but he is a great player."

"Why did you come here, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Oh, yes. I came here, because I have to talk to Mr. Malfoy. I have something he should read." Harry said.

"How did you know I was here?" Lucius asked.

"I would like to know that also." Severus said, giving Harry a look that he knew to mean that he would find out somehow.

"Never mind that now. When I went to my vault on my birthday, I found a letter and a few other things from my mother. In this letter, she wrote she had charmed it only to be opened by someone with her blood. You should open it, Lucius." Harry said and pulled a letter from his cloak.

"I won't be able to open it." Lucius said. "If it's the charm I'm thinking of, then only you can open it."

"Just humour me and try it. I gave it to Remus to see if he could open it, but he couldn't. If you don't have any of my mother's blood, then nothing will happen." Harry said.

"I don't see why I should." Lucius said.

"Just open the letter, Lucius." Severus snapped. "If you don't, Harry will keep on like this until you do."

Lucius sighed and took the letter from Harry. He noticed that Harry then sat down on the couch beside Severus. Lucius looked at them for a bit, and then looked down at the letter. On the front in beautiful handwriting so much like his own it said, family only. He turned the envelope over and looked at the flap. He looked at Harry and Severus. They were watching him. Then he berated himself. He was Lucius Malfoy. He didn't back down from much. Lucius looked at the flap and pulled it open very easily. Then he pulled out several sheets of parchment. When he unfolded the parchment, he saw Lily's name.

_Paternity Test_

_Ayden Liene Malfoy_

_Parents_

_Mother: Kathlyn Sullivan_

_Father: Abraxas Malfoy_

_Other Names: Lily Marie Evans_

_Date of birth: May 20, 1959_

Siblings: Lucius Malfoy

Lucius looked up at Harry, his mask completely shattered. Severus wondered what could have shocked Lucius so much. He never saw Lucius so shocked in all the years they had known each other.

"Lily was my sister?" Lucius said.


	11. Chapter 11: Sharling the Truth Continued

**Chapter 11: Sharing the Truth Continued**

"Ayden. Yes, she was." Harry said.

"What?" Severus said.

Lucius just past the parchment over to Severus. As Severus read the parchment, Lucius thought about who Lily's, _Ayden's_ mother was. Then he remembered the beautiful woman he saw a few times when he was around five years old. Kathlyn was a beautiful woman with red hair and beautiful green eyes. She was young, in her twenties and had gone to Beauxbatons. She was very smart and knew at least five languages. What Lucius knew was that she worked as the Ministers sectary. He just didn't know if she was Muggleborn, a half-blood or pure-blood. Not that it mattered. If his father did get involved with Kathlyn, then he knew or didn't care.

"I can't believe this. Lily was your sister?!" Severus said. "It can't be true."

"But it is, Severus. I opened the letter. I remember Kathlyn. She had been the Ministers sectary for a while. She was beautiful. Lily looked a lot like her. Kathlyn had gone to Beauxbatons, that's why she wouldn't be very well known here. The last time I ever saw her was a month before my birthday. Both my parents were away and there was no one around to look after me, so I went to stay with her. She was great. Lyn didn't treat me like the spoiled four year old I was. She was more like an older sister to me. I missed her a lot when I never saw her again.

"I know she did see a lot of my father and mother. She also wrote a lot. She didn't forget me, though." Lucius said as he remembered the past.

"You should keep going, Lucius. There's more." Harry said.

Lucius looked at Harry. He never thought that Harry Potter would be his nephew, but he knew it was true. Lucius looked down at the parchment in his hands and went on reading.

_Dear my only family, My brother, Lucius._

_ I'm sorry we never got to meet as siblings. I could just see it now. The Daily Profit making a profit on the news that Lucius Malfoy has a sister, who is none other than Lily Evans Potter. Who would think that Abraxas Malfoy could ever be found guilty of cheating on his wife and fathering an illegitimate daughter? Well, once I found out that I really was a Malfoy, I thought I was illegitimate. I'm not thou. I found out that by the time you where three; our father was no longer married to your mother. He married my mother Kathlyn just before you turned four years old. You may be wondering why you didn't know about it, well, you were young. Even if you were a smart child, this was still more then what you could understand._

_You may be wondering about when you were about to turn five and you were staying with Lyn. Father and your mother worked it out. They wanted you to get to know Lyn and it worked. I found out that you were very upset when you didn't see her again. Awe, my big brother was sad about not seeing his step-mom anymore. I bet you cried, thinking that she didn't like you like she seemed to._

"I did not." Lucius said.

_Oh, you make me laugh. I knew you would deny it. But back to what I was saying. You didn't see Lyn anymore because she was pregnant with me. I think she was rarely seen, but your mother was good about it all. I think she knew that Father really loved Lyn. I was only about four months old when my mother disappeared. Somehow I ended up in a Muggle orphanage were the Evans adopted me. You won't believe what I found out about that. You will hate Dumbledore even more then you do now. He was the one that put me in that orphanage were the Evans would be looking to adopt a child. Bloody . . . well, you get my point. I wasn't an orphan. I had a brother, my father and well your mother. I've tried to find my Mother, but I haven't had much luck. I don't know if she's dead or still alive._

_My point in telling you what Dumbledore did, is to make sure that none of my family or the people I consider family, that you don't trust Dumbledore blindly. I know what he does to Harry and what happens to James and me, but I can't stop it. I would if I could, but I can't._

_I wish we could have grown up as brother and sister. I would have loved to bug you and see how long it would take to get you to lose that mask of yours. Your good at not letting others see the real you, but I could see past it. You are a great man, Lucius. You aren't a man to take other people's shit, so don't. You also have that sarcastic wit like Severus has mastered. I swear that he was born with it and maybe that scowl as well. I loved to see if I could get him to smile when we were friends in school, it was really fun. But he would scowl at me more after wards and I would just start the game over. Oh, do me a favour big brother, give Severus the next parchment, but don't read it._

Lucius looked down at the papers in his lap and took the next piece of parchment. He past it over to Severus and watched as he read it. Then there was a small bang and Severus was hidden in a cloud of blue smoke. When the smoke disappeared, Severus had pink hair to his waist and purple spots all over his body. Lucius and Harry couldn't help laughing. Severus glared at them and gave the parchment back to Lucius. When Lucius looked at it, he saw at the very top of the sheet, now you can read me.

_It's payback time for you calling me a Mudblood, Severus. You will have long pink hair and purple spots. Have fun, love, because it will last for a week. Sorry, but you won't be able to take it off._

_Okay, now that I had my payback, it's time to get serious again. Lucius, please look after Harry and get to know him. He may surprise you quite a lot. I never told anyone, but I will tell you. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I didn't want to. Someone told me that all Slytherin's were into the Dark Arts, but I don't remember who it was. I have a feeling that Harry will be in Slytherin. But I don't really care what house he goes to. I love you, my brother. Look after yourself and my only son._

Lucius looked at the next part, it was to Harry. Telling him much of the same. On the next parchment was something to Draco.

_To my only nephew, Draco._

_ I know that this will all be a shock to you, but you will get over it fast if you're like your father. I'm sad that I will never get to know you as my nephew, but things happen. I still love you. I would bet that by the time you read this, you and Harry are already friends. He's not just your friend, Draco, but your cousin. Watch out for him. I know he will need it. _

_Love your aunt, Ayden (Lily)._

The next part after that was to Severus again.

_You think I would be that mean to make you walk around the school with pink hair and purple spots? Well, here is the way to get rid of it. Just take a bath and that means washing your hair too. Knowing you, you would leave it. Then with the potion's you make, yuck. But I don't want to yell at you about your habits. I want to talk to you about Harry. I know how you feel about him, Sev. Don't worry; I'm not going to yell at you and no, I haven't told James. It would kill him. I want to tell you that if he makes you happy and you make him happy – which I'm sure you do – then do what you want. Tell him how you feel, Severus, he will then let you know how much he cares about you. I know you love him. Don't let that go. You have my blessings when you ask him to marry you or bond with you, obviously when he is seventeen. I miss you, Sev. _

_Love Ayden (Lily)_

Lucius was shocked to say the least, but he didn't say anything. He just gave the parchment to Severus. When he saw Severus hesitate, he laughed.

"Go on, Severus. I read it and nothing happened to me." Lucius said.

"You're her brother." Severus said, but took the parchment.

As Lucius watched Severus read the letter, he actually saw blush creeping up his neck. He had to hide his smirk, but didn't do well, since the corners of his lips turned up. When Severus was finished with the letter, he gave it back to Lucius.

"If you don't mind, I am going to get rid of these horrible colors." Severus said.

"Leave the hair. It looks good." Harry said.

"Forget it." Severus said glaring at Harry.

Harry just smiled. Severus got up and went into his bedroom. Lucius was looking at Harry. He then wondered when Harry had the guts to stand up to Severus like he does. There were even some Death Eater's that wouldn't dare. They knew that Severus was a powerful wizard and has an extensive knowledge of dark curses and jinxes. Severus also had very good reflexes. Lucius would know. Having been on the wrong end of Severus' wand more times then he cared to admit.

"I noticed when we had that …disagreement in your second year that you would stand up to anyone even when most of the really powerful wizards won't. You didn't fear me, did you?" Lucius said.

"No, I didn't. I didn't see the point. I knew you could have easily done something to hurt me, but you didn't. Partly because of Dobby, but that's beside the point. I knew you wouldn't have done anything." Harry said.

"How?"

"I don't know. I just wasn't worried." Harry said. "I have a question for you."

"Go ahead." Lucius said.

"Are you a loyal Death Eater?" Harry asked.

Lucius sighed. He should have known that Harry would ask him that.

"No. I've never been loyal to the Dark Lord. First, I did it because my father wanted me to, then it became something for me to get power. But I learned something in those years, power isn't everything. Plus, there are more important things in life then power. Family is the most important. This is only Draco, Severus and now you. Since I have found out that Lily was my sister, I have something else to hate the Dark Lord for. He took my sister from me even before I knew she was my sister. That diary I put into Miss Weasley's book, I will tell you that I didn't know what it was at that time. If I knew what it was, I would have destroyed it long ago." Lucius said.

"Wow, Lucius. That was the most heartfelt thing I ever heard you say." Severus said as he came out of his bedroom back to his normal self.

"Oh, shut up, Severus." Lucius said.

Severus smirked. He moved to the couch and sat back down beside Harry. He looked at the rest of the parchment sitting on Lucius' lap.

"What is the rest of that?"

Lucius looked down at the parchment and picked up the last few sheets.

"Three of them are just about how Ayden found everything out. Oh, did you know that she was a Seer, Severus?" Lucius asked.


	12. Chapter 12: Family

**Chapter 12: Family**

"A Seer? You got to be kidding." Severus said.

"No, I'm not. Listen,

_I found out I was a seer after I turned seventeen. I had got little flashes all my life, but my magic was bound until I was seventeen. That was why I was so sick in the beginning of the year. I don't know why Dumbledore did it for, but I do know that I would have found out that we were siblings long before now. Then life would have been a lot different. Lucius, I know that you are a spy just like Severus is. I will warn you that Narcissa knows that you're a spy and she is extremely curious about Severus. Watch your backs. Harry needs you both._

Lucius looked at Severus and Harry to see their reactions. If he was to admit it, he wasn't expecting what he heard next.

"I already knew that Mum was a Seer. Do you think it was easy to do so bad at Divination when you're the son of a Seer?" Harry asked.

"That was on purpose?" Severus said.

"Of course it was. You know that most of my work was on purpose. I couldn't let anyone find out that I am a Seer. That is my secret. That is how I always got away from Tom or his Death Eater's just in time. But something is wrong. If I am as strong or stronger then my Mum, I should have more visions. All I get are little flashes here and there." Harry said.

"Shit."

Severus and Harry looked at Lucius. They could see the building anger on Lucius' face and in his eyes.

"Uncle?" Harry said.

Lucius looked at Harry and calmed down very fast. That was the first time Harry called him that. He could see know that they already had a bond starting.

"Ayden was just talking about this, Harry. If I am right and I really hope I'm wrong, but your magic is bound along with your ability as a Seer." Lucius said.

"And we already know who did it to Ayden." Severus said.

"Now, how are we going to find out if I am right and how to unbind Harry?" Lucius said.

"Gringotts." Harry said.

"Excuse me." Lucius said.

"We go to Gringotts and talk to one of the goblins. That's what Mum did. She wrote about how she went to Gringotts and the goblins unbound her. She also said that the goblins would know that we know the truth when we all walk in together. She had told them I would." Harry said.

"Now, I believe we should talk to Draco while we all are here. Sooner would be better." Severus said. "Then we can talk about when to go to Gringotts."

"I could go get him." Harry said.

Severus glanced at Lucius and nodded. "Go ahead, Harry. If anyone stops you about being out after curfew, tell them to come see me."

Harry smiled. "Of course, _Professor_."

Severus gave Harry's arse a smack when he stood. Harry just laughed and walked out of the room.

Lucius had watched Harry and Severus interact with amusement. He could see just how close Harry had gotten to Severus. It was quite amazing actually. Lucius knew that no one had or probably ever be as close to Severus as Harry. He wasn't even that close in ways and he had known the man since he was eleven years old.

"How did you become so close to Harry, Severus? It looks as if you two don't even have to talk to know what the other is thinking or feeling." Lucius said.

"Actually, I had been wondering that myself. But since I read Ayden's letter, I think I know how and why." Severus said.

Draco looked up from his potions book when he heard the door close. Walking over to him was Harry. Draco wasn't sure what it was but something about Harry reminded him of his father.

"Draco, Severus and I would like to talk to you in his quarters." Harry said.

"He does? What for?" Draco asked.

"Well, it has to do with your Father." Harry said.

"Is he okay?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled a little. "Yes, he is fine. Come, he's waiting."

Draco closed his book and put it down on the small table beside the chair. He then stood.

"Then let's go." Draco said.


	13. Chapter 13: The Three Sided War

**Chapter 13: The Three Sided War**

Severus and Lucius were reflecting on how fast everything had changed. Harry Potter was really the nephew of Lucius Malfoy. 'Lily' Potter wasn't a Muggleborn, but Lucius' long lost sister, Ayden Malfoy.

Lucius' eyes harden as he thought of what had happened to Ayden. The Dark Lord killed her. He knew that if it was to come out that 'Lily Evans Potter' was the long lost daughter of Abraxas Malfoy, that a lot of the purebloods now following Voldemort would turn their backs. Lucius knew that he wouldn't put up with an insane wizard dead set on ruling the world, which had killed his sister.

Severus had been thinking along the same lines as Lucius, but he was also thinking of Dumbledore. It was all that mans fault. If he didn't take Ayden, then this would not have happened. Then the thought came to him if Dumbledore didn't care what happened to Ayden, why would he care about what happened to Harry, her only son.

That was the minute that Severus decided that he would no longer follow Albus Dumbledore.

"Lucius, I think there are more than just two sides to this war. It is because of Dumbledore that Voldemort killed Ayden. Why should we listen to either? One is an insane megalomaniac that wants nothing more than to rule the world and to kill all Muggles, Muggleborns and to kill your nephew. The last piece of your sister that you have. The other is set to destroy the wizarding world by having Muggleborns in the school while not doing a thing about their families that know." Severus said.

"I agree with you, my friend. The only problem I ever had with Muggleborns is that they know nothing of our ways and they talk to their friends and family about us. I believe that all magical children should be with their own kind as soon as they are born. That also means orphaned children or children with no other magical family." Lucius said.

Severus gave Lucius a smirk. "Been thinking about it for a while have you, Lucius?"

"Since I was even marked." Lucius said.

Harry quietly said the password to Severus' quarters as Draco stood behind him. The door opened and they walked into the hall. Draco closed the door behind him and followed Harry into Severus' quarters. What he saw once in the sitting room, surprised him. Severus was sitting with his Father.

"Father." Draco said.

Lucius looked over and saw Harry with Draco standing next to him. Now that both teens were standing beside each other, he could see the similarities between the two. Now that Harry didn't look so much like his father and his mother instead, he looked more like a Malfoy.

Harry moved into the room and sat back down beside Severus on the couch. Draco had stood in the doorway for a few seconds before he moved to the small couch across from Severus and Harry.

"What are you doing here, Father?" Draco asked.

"I was here talking with Severus until Harry came to share a few things that he had found." Lucius said.

Lucius pulled the first sheet of parchment from the small pile that Ayden had left for Harry. He then handed it over to Draco.

As Draco read the parchment his eyes widen. He looked at Harry first, then to his father.

"Harry's Mother was your sister?" Draco said.

"Yes, she was." Lucius said. "That means that Harry is your cousin. We are family."

"It also means that she wasn't a Muggleborn." Draco said.

"No, she wasn't. Ayden's Mother, Lyn was or is a pureblood witch. Her family had been in France for a while I believe." Lucius said. "It also means that the Dark Lord had killed a pureblood witch from an old family. He hurt our family."

Draco looked at his father with shock on his face. He had never seen his father so angry before. He then wondered just what his father was going to do about the Dark Lord.

"Father, I know that family comes first. Since we have found out that Harry's Mother was family, what is going to happen?" Draco asked.

Lucius looked from his son over to his nephew and best friend. "There is one thing that many haven't realized about this war, Draco. There are three sides to this war, not just two."

Draco looked confused. "What do you mean that there are three sides to this war?"

Lucius smirked. "There is a side that many don't know of. It is Harry's side."

Harry scowled. "Why does it have to be my name you use?"

"Even if you don't like it, Harry, you are a leader. People follow you because of who you are. You are a powerful wizard, a wizard that doesn't let impossibilities to hold him back. You don't fear Riddle like so many others do." Lucius said.

Harry shrugged. "I don't see why I should fear Riddle. He is just a half-blood hypocrite that hates Muggles and people just like him. He is just power hungry and wants everyone to give him what he wants. It's like what Remus Lupin told me when he was teaching me the Patronus Charm. When he found out that when I see a Boggart that it becomes a Dementor, that I fear fear itself. Riddle isn't fear, so I don't fear him.

"When it comes to doing things that most if not all wizarding folk think is impossible, I don't find out until after I have done it that it is impossible."

"You do have a point. Many kids have been able to do things before they were told they shouldn't be able to or at their age." Lucius said.

"There is a saying that I think is true. Anything is possible." Harry said.

"If we didn't let children grow up thinking that something is impossible, I believe that there would be more that could do things that most people think is impossible. I agree with you, Harry, anything is possible if you think it is." Severus said.

"Yes. Why should we limit ourselves like that?" Harry said.

"That is one more thing that needs to be changed about our world." Lucius said.

"What are we going to do now?" Draco asked.

"First thing I think should be done, is for the wizarding world to know just what Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore did to two pureblood families." Lucius said.

"You mean, telling them that my Mother was your sister and stolen by Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Yes, Harry. I will say that you will more than likely end up getting a lot of attention from this, but we are your family. We will be here for you." Lucius said.

"Thank you, Uncle Luc. All I have ever wanted is a family that cared about me." Harry said.


	14. Chapter 14: The Prophet's Article

**Chapter 14: The Prophets Article**

_**Friday October 4, 1996**_

_**Lucius Malfoy Has Found his Long Lost Sister**_

_**Lucius Malfoy, 42, lord of the Malfoy family had come to me**_

_**to share an important fact he thought the wizarding world should know.**_

_**Following is word for word what Lord Malfoy had to say.**_

_**What I am about to share is something many may not know or**_

_**remember. When I was three years old, my parents had divorced. I was**_

_**four years old when my Father remarried. My Step-mother was a**_

_**pureblood by the name of Kathlyn Sullivan.**_

_**My half-sister was born May 20, 1959. Ayden took after her **_

_**Mother. She had beautiful dark red hair and green eyes. My sister was**_

_**taken from my Step-mother when she was only four months old and **_

_**Kathlyn disappeared.**_

_**My Father thought that his baby daughter and his wife were dead.**_

_**I have just found out that is not the case with my sister. I still have no idea if my Step-mother is still alive.**_

_**I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of you reading this article recognize **_

_**the birth date of my sister. I have found out that Ayden had lived, but had **_

_**gone by another name. Lily Evans Potter.**_

_**The Mother of Harry James Potter was my lost sister, Ayden Malfoy.**_

_**A woman everyone was made to believe was a Muggleborn witch.**_

_**My nephew was the one to give me this information. Ayden had found **_

_**Out somehow that she was my sister and left her findings for her son. Ayden had been left in a Muggle orphanage where she was adopted by the Evans family.**_

_**I then asked Lord Malfoy: Do you have any idea on who would have put your sister into that orphanage?**_

_**Lucius Malfoy: Somehow Ayden had found out the answer to that herself.**_

_**She said that Albus Dumbledore had taken her to the orphanage.**_

_**There you have it dear readers. Harry Potter is the nephew of Lucius**_

_**Malfoy. Ayden Potter Nee Malfoy sister of Lucius Malfoy, Mother of**_

_**Harry Potter, a pureblood was stolen from her family by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**And later killed by You-Know-Who. I wonder what would have happened if**_

_**Ayden Malfoy had grown up with her brother. Would You-Know-Who have killed a pureblood witch anyways? That is one question that will never be answered.**_

_**Daily Prophet Reporter Diane Valentine.**_

Harry sat with Draco and Blaise at the Slytherin table the next morning. At the head table Severus sat with Lucius beside him. Harry knew that his Uncle had talked to a Daily Prophet reporter last night, so the article will most likely be in this morning's paper. He wondered what would happen, especially to Dumbledore.

Just then, the owls flew into the hall, many carrying the Daily Prophet. In no time at the entire hall became very loud. Harry looked up at the head table and saw that the whole table had a news paper in front of them.

Dumbledore had stopped eating and was reading the Prophet. Lucius and Severus were watching the Headmaster, waiting to see just what he would do.

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore got up and left the hall threw the door behind him. Lucius and Severus shared a smirk.

"I bet you Dumbledore will be buried in Howlers by lunch." Draco said from beside him.

"I have no doubt that he will." Harry said. "I think he knew that my Mother had a family. I can't see something like a divorce of a high standing pureblood not making it into the Daily Prophet. Or new wife and child a year later."

"I agree. I couldn't see changes like this with our family not being in the Daily Prophet." Draco said. "Malfoy's most of the time never divorce. Plus, there hasn't been a female born in our family in a while."

"Changing the topic, I think we should get going to class now." Harry said.

Draco sighed. "I am glad that it is Friday."

"I know. It has been a long week." Harry said.

By lunch, everyone was asking not just Harry questions about the article, but Draco also. It didn't take Draco long before he started to snap at people that dared to come up to him. Harry just took it in stride. He was use to it by now. This was nothing compared to last year.

"You know, Harry, I don't envy you." Draco said. "How do you put up with this kind of attention?"

Harry sat down across from Draco at the Slytherin table for lunch.

"This is nothing, Draco. I ignore most people. Or I talk without really saying anything." Harry said.

"Harry, that is so much like Dad."

Harry laughed. "I know. I have hidden a lot of myself before. If I had just been myself to began with, I bet anything that we would all be wondering back in first year why I acted so much like a Malfoy when we all thought I wasn't."

"You know, I bet anything that you take after your Mum a lot more than your father and since it turned out that she was a Malfoy, is a lot like Dad." Draco said.

As Harry and Draco started to actually eat their lunch, their talking stopped. A few minutes after that, all hell broke loose.

Aurors walked into the Great Hall with Madam Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement along with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are charged with the kidnapping of Ayden Potter Nee Malfoy and for questioning of the disappearance of Kathlyn Malfoy." Madam Bones said loudly and clearly.

"It was all a misunderstanding, my dear." Dumbledore said and snapped his fingers.

"I highly doubt that, sir. There was an announcement in the Daily Prophet of Abraxas Malfoy's divorce and later his marriage. The announcement of the birth of Ayden Malfoy a week after her birth. This wasn't a misunderstanding." Madam Bones said.

Harry and Draco both noticed that Dumbledore had continued to snap his fingers. That made Harry wonder just what he was trying to do, so Harry snapped his fingers. There was a flash of fire and Fawkes appeared. He landed on Harry's shoulder and watched Dumbledore. Harry stood up with Fawkes on his shoulder.

"Are you looking for this, Headmaster?" Harry asked, pointing to Fawkes on his shoulder.

"Fawkes." Dumbledore said. "Come here."

Fawkes sang a few notes. Harry was shocked that he could understand the Phoenix on his shoulder.

"Fawkes said that he changed his mind and doesn't like you anymore. He chose to bind himself to the people that he trusts and this school." Harry said.

Fawkes then sang a few more notes. At what he said, Harry started to laugh.

"Madam Bones, Fawkes told me that you will have no problem arresting Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts has decided to remove him as her Headmaster and lock the Headmasters office until she has picked her new Headmaster or mistress. It just happened to be that Dumbledore had also left his wand on his desk." Harry said. "Hogwarts has also decided to help out and suppress his magic, so he can't do wandless magic."

"We appreciate the help." Madam Bones said.

Fawkes sang a few more notes.

"Hogwarts is appalled that she didn't step in years ago. Especially with how Dumbledore has treated certain students. My Mother is one and another is Tom Riddle, one of her heirs." Harry said. "She has had enough of the man messing with the lives of her children, more commonly called, her students."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. We shall like to talk to you and your Uncle at a later time, if that is alright with you, Lord Malfoy." Madam Bones said turning to look at Lucius.

Lucius inclined his head. "That is fine with me, Madam Bones."

Kingsley and a few of the other Aurors bound Dumbledore and took him from the school. Once they were gone and the doors of the Great Hall once more closed, the students broke out into loud talking.

"Quiet!" Severus called over the hall.

Everyone instantly did as he said and shut up.

"Thank you, Professor Snape." McGonagall said as she stood. "Finish your lunch. This day is not yet over."


	15. Chapter 15: The New Headmaster

**Chapter 15: The New Headmaster**

It was the last class of the day and it was potions for Harry and Draco and any anyone else taking sixth year potions. Professor Snape had spent the first half hour of the class talking about the potion they would be making in the last half of the class.

The Professor had just tapped the chalkboard and the potion recipe appeared on the board. Just as everyone started to get up to go get their ingredients, the classroom door opened and Lucius walked in with Fawkes on his shoulder.

"I apologize for disturbing your class, Professor Snape. Would I be able to talk to my nephew for a few minutes?" Lucius said.

"Of course. Would you like to use my office?" Severus asked.

"I would appreciate it." Lucius said.

Severus walked over to the door to his office on the right side of the classroom and unlocked the door. Lucius walked in with Harry following closely behind him.

"Get back to work! You have a potion to make." Severus said to the class that had stopped what they were doing and watched what was going on instead of going on to make their potion.

Harry walked into Severus' office behind his uncle, but failed to notice that the door had not closed all the way.

"Harry, can you get Fawkes to leave me alone. Ever since you went back to class he hasn't left me alone. He won't move off of my shoulder." Lucius said.

"Hey, Fawkes, what is going on?" Harry asked.

Fawkes sang a few notes. The last few sounding sad.

"Oh, I understand, Fawkes." Harry said to the phoenix.

Harry then looked at his uncle. "Fawkes said that he has tried to tell you why he was with you, but you wouldn't listen to him."

"He did sing a few times, but all I heard was his song." Lucius said.

Harry nodded. "Fawkes, please try again."

Fawkes then sang again.

"_Hogwarts has chosen you, Light One, as the new Headmaster."_

Lucius gasped and looked at the phoenix on his shoulder. "Is that why you won't leave me?"

"_Yes, Light One. You are a good one. Better than the Old Man. He hurt Green Eyes so many times. Hogwarts, she knows what Old Man has done to you. She knows you will be a good Headmaster. You will protect the students from The Dark One." Fawkes sang._

"Alright, Fawkes, I will do the best I can." Lucius said.

Harry smiled. "I never thought this would happen."

Lucius chuckled. "Neither did I. But I will do everything I can do for this school and its students."

When Harry and Lucius walked out of Severus' office and back into the potions classroom, they realized that the whole class had heard their conversation. Lucius sighed.

"I better not hear that what you have all heard get out before I have wanted. It will be announced this evening at dinner." Lucius said. "I will let you get back to your work."

Lucius then left with Fawkes still on his shoulder. Harry sat down and started to make his potion.

"You heard him, get back to work! If I hear anyone talk about what was heard, you will have detention with me for a month." Severus said.

Everyone in the class knew that their Potions Master meant it and they knew not to anger their professor.

"Oh, no." Draco whispered to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"My Father is the new Headmaster." Draco said. "I won't be able to get away with anything anymore."

Harry laughed. He found it very amusing that Draco didn't say anything about Lucius being in the school all the time and just worried about not being able to get away with the things he had before.


	16. Chapter 16: The New Headmaster Continued

**Chapter 16: The New Headmaster Continued**

Harry walked into the Great Hall for dinner with Draco and Blaise. He wondered just how it will all go tonight when it was revealed that his uncle was the new Headmaster. Harry knew that there were a lot of others in the school that had thought that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater – no one needed to know that he was, but turned spy – and a very bad wizard. It did make everyone in the school curious about the man since the article had come out this morning. Harry just hoped that they would soon begin to see the great man he knew his uncle was.

Once everyone had taken their seat in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall stood. The Hall went quiet faster than Harry ever seen it.

"As you all heard this afternoon, Hogwarts removed Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was unexpected that Hogwarts had already found her knew Headmaster. He is a man that a lot have assumed many things about. But I know that Hogwarts has made a good choice. I am proud to introduce the new Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lucius Malfoy." McGonagall said.

The door behind McGonagall opened and in walked Lucius in handsome robes in black and silver. His long white blonde hair hung loose down his back looking just like the rich pureblood he was.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Lucius said. "I never thought it would turn out Hogwarts would choose me as her Headmaster. I will explain to all of you now a few reasons as to why she has.

"We all know that the wizard most commonly called You-Know-Who, How-Must-Not-Be-Named and even The Dark Lord is back. I refuse to call the wizard that killed my sister and brother in-law by any of those names, but his real name. Tom Riddle.

"I am here to bring Hogwarts back to how it was supposed to be. To help the many Muggleborn or raised students become a part of their new world. To make them see that they belong here just as much as everyone else. Hogwarts has also chosen me to protect the many students in her halls.

"Many of you know just what I am talking about when I say the many things my nephew has had to deal with since coming here six years ago. Many of the things he has had to deal with the previous Headmaster either could have dealt with easily or even caused it himself. I will not have anyone hurt. Now, I have spoken enough for one night. Enjoy your dinner." Lucius said and then took his seat in the large chair in the center of the table with McGonagall on his left and Severus on his right.

Harry then noticed something amazing. While the Hall wasn't silent anymore, it wasn't as loud as it would normally have been.

"You know, Draco, I think this will be the best thing to happen to Hogwarts in many years." Harry said looking at his cousin beside him.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Draco said. "I think people will soon learn just why I am so proud to have Lucius Malfoy as my father."

"People have underestimated him for a long time. I think this will help to make people see just how great a wizard he is. Uncle Luc deserves to be respected and I think he will get it." Harry said.


	17. Chapter 17: Breakfast

**Chapter 17: Breakfast**

It was early Saturday morning and Harry had just sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Both Draco and Blaise were still sleeping as were most of the students except a few. One was Hermione Granger.

Harry had just filled his plate when a shadow fell over him. Harry looked up and groaned.

"What do you want, Granger?" Harry said.

"I want to apologize." Granger said.

Harry snorted. "No you don't, you just want to get back in my good books because the new Headmaster is my uncle. You have never been my friend. Did you really think that I didn't know that you and Weasley were being paid to be my friends and giving information to Dumbledore? I knew the minute I heard Molly Weasley in Kings Cross that it was set up. Now do you mind, I was trying to eat."

"I was right, you are a pathetic little worm." Granger said.

"Oh, nice insult, Granger. I heard that one before. Do read a dictionary. Maybe then you would actually be able to understand when I call you a conceited execrable idiot." Harry said.

Granger gave him a blank look that told him she was trying to figure out just what he had said.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed silently in relief and turned to look at Professor Snape.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry said.

"The Headmaster would like to see you in his office." Severus said.

"Alright, it wasn't like I was being allowed to eat my breakfast anyway." Harry said and stood.

"I see that." Severus said with a glare at Granger. "No worries, Mr. Potter, the Headmaster will have breakfast waiting."

"Good, I am hungry." Harry said as he left the Great Hall with Severus.

Once they got to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office, Severus stepped up to the statue and said the password tequila.

'_Why in the name of Salazar would Uncle Luc have that for a password?'_ Harry thought.

Harry followed Severus onto the stairs and waited for them to move up to the top. Severus knocked twice on the door.

When Harry walked into the office, he was shocked that he was in the same office he had been in at the beginning of the school year, it looked so very different.

The room was still circular, but was bigger than before. Harry knew that his uncle must have put an extension charm on the room. The desk was the same, but the chair was now large black leather chair that seemed to belong behind the large wooden desk. The room was no longer cluttered by all the odd objects Dumbledore had. Really, the room fit Lucius perfectly. It showed that the man was rich, but intelligent also. Lucius was sitting at a small table set for breakfast for three in front of the fireplace.

"Good morning, Harry. Please sit and eat. After we shall talk." Lucius said.

Harry sat down in the chair facing the fireplace with his uncle on his left and Severus on his right. Harry set into eating his breakfast, grateful that they were eating first and talking after.

Harry sat back and drank the last of his pumpkin juice. Beside him his uncle dabbed at his lips with his napkin.

"I believe that it would be a good idea to go to Gringotts today." Lucius said.

Harry nodded. "I agree. There are a lot of questions that need to be answered. I just hope that Gringotts holds most of the answers to them."

"From what Ayden wrote, that is where she found most if not all of her information." Lucius said. "I also have a few questions for the Gringotts Goblins. We can leave any time now. I have already informed Minerva that we will be away for a few hours."

"Alright. If we have a few minutes, I can pick up a few Owl Order magazines from a few places. I only got a few outfits before the school year started." Harry said.

"Harry, once you get to look over the Owl Oder magazines and pick what you want, give them to me." Lucius said.

"You don't have to, Uncle." Harry said.

"Listen to me, Harry. You are my nephew. It is my job of make sure you have what you need." Lucius said.

"I understand, Uncle. It will just take some getting used to. I never had anyone to take care of me the way I should have been." Harry said.

"I have no doubt that you will be used to it in no time, Harry. You are a Malfoy after all." Severus said.

"What is that suppose to mean, Severus?" Lucius asked.

Laughing, Harry got up and took a pinch of Floo powder. He put it into the fireplace and once the green fire appeared, Harry stepped in and called out Diagon Alley.

Once Harry stepped out of the fireplace and he stepped out of the way, the Floo flared once again and out stepped Lucius. A few seconds later, Severus stepped out. Just as the three started to move to the entrance of the Alley, there was a flash and Fawkes appeared on Lucius' shoulder.

Fawkes sang a few notes. Lucius sighed and Harry laughed.

"I wasn't leaving you behind, Fawkes." Lucius said. "We will be in Gringotts for a while. I didn't think you would enjoy it."

Fawkes sang a few more notes.

"Fawkes, if I ever leave the castle and you would like to join me, I don't have a problem. I am not like the old man and you know it. You can go where you want." Lucius said.

"What was that all about?" Severus asked Harry softly.

"Fawkes was just complaining that Uncle Luc left him at the castle like the old man always did. Fawkes said that he wasn't allowed to go anywhere and he hates it." Harry said.

"Ah, I understand. Fawkes is a phoenix. They are quite free. Fawkes should be allowed to do as he pleases." Severus said.

Fawkes sang a few sad notes.

"Fawkes just said that the old man didn't let him go anywhere because he didn't want him to come to me, Ayden, Lyn or Harry years ago." Lucius said.

"Well, Fawkes, I would say that you won't have to worry about not being able to leave the castle if you want to. Uncle Luc would never treat you like the old man did." Harry said.

Fawkes then gave a happy trill and rubbed his head against Lucius'. All three men knew just what Fawkes was saying then even if he didn't actually say something.

As the three men with one phoenix walked down the street to Gringotts, the other people walking down the Alley and going from one store to the next, watched them. It was something that the three wizards were expecting to happen. At least no one dared to come up to talk to them.

As soon as the three stepped into Gringotts, an old looking goblin walked up to them.

"Headmaster Malfoy, Mister Malfoy-Potter and Lord Prince-Snape, we have been waiting for you. Please follow me. We have a lot to talk about and only a few hours to do it in." The Goblin said.

Lucius, Harry and Severus knew that something like this would happen. They followed the Goblin to a private meeting room down a white marble hall, wondering just what they would find out.


	18. Chapter 18: Gringotts

**Chapter 18: Gringotts**

Harry sat at the table in the room the goblin had showed them to with Severus on his left and his uncle on his right. The goblin sat down across from them with a stack of parchments in front of him.

"I am Thornfoot. First of all, Ayden Potter nee Malfoy had wanted us to do was take off the spells she knew her son, Harry would have on him. It will only take a few minutes. After, there is a lot we have to talk about." The Thornfoot said.

"How will the spells be removed?" Harry asked.

"Come right over here. Stand on the stone and place your hands on the stone in front of you." Thornfoot said.

Harry walked over to the left side of the table where there was a grey stone set in the white marble floor with a grey stone standing in front of it, making it look like a small alter. Harry stepped on to the stone and placed his hands on top.

First, his hands started to glow in a pale white light. It slowly moved up his arms until it was covering his whole body. A few minutes later, the light disappeared and Harry was allowed to step off the stone.

What Harry didn't realize, was that he had changed once again. He still looked like his father, but he now looked more like his mother and her brother. Harry's Malfoy blood had become more noticeable. Harry's hair still had a lot of black, but had more of the dark red and white blonde colour from his mother and uncle. What had changed the most were his eyes. While they were still green, they now also had streaks of silver from his Mum's side of the family.

Harry had also gained a few more inches in height and filled out more. Harry Potter now looked like a perfect blend of the Potter and Malfoy families.

"Now there is no question about it that you are a Malfoy and a Potter." Severus said.

Harry smiled. "I am just glad that my hair will now do as I want it too and that my eyesight truly isn't as bad as my Father's had been. I hated wearing spectacles and especially my old ones. Now, I think that there was more we have to talk about."

"Yes, there is. As you know, Mr. Malfoy-Potter, the spells have all been removed. Your Seer abilities are now free. You also know that it was Albus Dumbledore that put the spells on you and your mother. While your Mother did take more after your Grandmother then her brother and father, with her true looks, Ayden Malfoy-Potter, did look like a Malfoy. Ayden had wanted me to tell you that if Dumbledore didn't put spells on her, the truth would have come out sooner. While her hair was mostly red, was streaked with blonde. Mr. Malfoy-Potter, your eyes are even more like your mother's now. Ayden Malfoy-Potter looked a lot like her mother, but it was still obvious just whose daughter she was.

"Now, we goblin's here at Gringotts knew the minute Ayden had first walked into our bank that she was the lost Malfoy daughter. But sadly we could not do anything until Ayden had come in the day of her seventeenth birthday. What we did do was make sure that Ayden or her family could have her vault that was set up upon her birth."

"I was wondering about that." Lucius said.

"Ayden never touched it. It is now one of the many vaults your nephew will have control of upon his seventeenth birthday."

"Vaults? I was lead to believe that there was only the one vault I had been using since I was eleven years old." Harry said.

"I am not surprised. Dumbledore was to tell you that you had quite a few vaults as the Potter heir."

"In that case, I think the vaults should be checked for activity and transactions." Lucius said.

"Good idea." Harry said.

Thornfoot tapped his long finger on a parchment in front of him.

"It will be done." Thornfoot said.

"I have a question. Who has control over my Step-mother's vault?" Lucius asked.

"Since Mrs. Kathlyn Malfoy is missing, you are caretaker of the vaults." Thornfoot said.

"Missing? She has been thought dead for thirty-seven years." Lucius said.

"No one ever thinks to ask us. Kathlyn has been missing for thirty-seven years." Thornfoot said.

Lucius sighed. "Unfortunately, I was only four years old when Ayden and Lyn disappeared."

"And you had just remembered Kathlyn." Thornfoot said. "And the audit of the Potter vaults is done. Would you like to see this?"

"Yes, please." Harry said and took the parchment from Thornfoot.

He put it down on the table so that Lucius could also read it.

Transactions of Potter Vaults

October 31, 1981 – Total mount in vault 890 (1st Potter Vault) – 9,354G 536 16S 4K

November 1, 1981 – 6000G (30 000 Muggle Pounds) transferred to Petunia and Vernon Dursley

July 25, 1990 – 6000G to transferred to Hermione Granger

July 25, 1990 – 11225G 7S 16K transferred to Molly and Arthur Weasley

July 25, 1990 – 6000G transferred to Ronald Weasley

July 25, 1990 – 6000G transferred to Ginevra Weasley

July 28, 1991 – 6000G transferred to Petunia and Vernon Dursley

July 28, 1991 – 6000G transferred to Hermione Granger

July 28, 1991 – 6000G transferred to Ronald Weasley

The list continued on the same way until just before Harry's fifth year. A large amount was transferred from Harry's vault into the vault of one Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had also emptied three of his smaller vaults into his own.

"I did not authorise any of these transfers." Harry said.

"Then do you want the transfers reversed?" Thornfoot asked.

Harry smirked. "Yes, please."

Thornfoot gave Harry a smirk. "It will be done. I will let you know how it went in a day or so."

Twenty minutes later, Harry, Lucius and Severus were walking out of Gringotts. Harry picked up quite a few Owl Order magazines from a few different stores in Diagon Alley.

Fawkes made Harry and Lucius laugh and Severus to try a little harder to keep his amusement to himself when they were about to leave to return to Hogwarts. When Fawkes seen they were heading to the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron, Fawkes started to sing again. But this time is sounded more offended.

"Fawkes, why don't you like it when we use the Floo?" Lucius asked.

Fawkes sang again, making Lucius start to laugh. "Fawkes, you're a phoenix, you are fire."

Harry started to laugh. "Fawkes doesn't like any other fire but his own."

Severus snorted. Strange bird. Fawkes sang a few notes and then disappeared in flames.

"I take it that Fawkes didn't like it that you two were laughing at him." Severus said.

"Mostly it was the fire he didn't like." Harry said.

"Let's get back to the school. It will be time for lunch soon." Lucius said.

Harry Floo'd to his Uncle Luc's office first. Followed by Lucius and Severus. The three then made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch.


	19. Chapter 19: Returning Home

**Chapter 19: Returning Home**

The woman tossed the paper down on to the table, cursing the name of the man that had ruined her life. Now, she finds out that she had been right to not trust him fully.

"Mum?"

The woman looked over her shoulder at the young man behind her and smiled. "It's time to go home. Go tell your brother and sister. And pack a bag. I have a few things to get. I have no doubt that we will be coming back here to pick up more of our things in a few days, but we will need some clothes."

"I thought that you said it wasn't safe for us back home." The man said.

"It still isn't as safe as I want it to be or it should, but it is safer. Don't forget your hooded cloaks." The woman said.

"Okay, Mum. When will we be leaving?"

"In an hour. We have some way to travel."

"Okay. We will meet you down here soon."

It had taken a few hours to get back to England and then a few more to get to where their last stop was. The two men and young woman traveling with the older woman were quiet. They took a lot after their Dad, but they were old enough to know when they could talk. The two men and one woman followed their Mother through the large gate and up to the castle beyond. When they got to the doors, they opened and a tall man in black stood in front of them with his wand pointed at them.

"Lower your hoods." The man said in a deep voice.

"We cannot before we see the Headmaster." The woman said.

The man scowled. "Then I will need your wands."

The woman pulled a wand from her robe and past it over to the dark man in front of her. "They do not have wands, but you can check anyways."

The dark man took the wand and put it into his robe. He then tried to summon wands from the other three hooded figures, but nothing happened.

"I will have to restrict your magic until we are curtain that you are not a threat. Bad times we live in you understand." The man said.

"Yes, we do. War does that and we expected nothing less." The woman said.

The dark man cast a spell and the four hooded figures felt their magic restricted. It felt as if a door had been put in front of their magic and the only one with the key was the dark man in front of them.

"Follow me." The man said and turned into the entry of the castle.

The four followed the man into the castle and up to the Headmasters office.

Lucius looked up from his desk to see Severus walk in with four hooded figures behind him.

"They said they wanted to see you, Lucius. They refused to remove their hoods and only one had a wand. I restricted their magic also." Severus said.

"Thank you, Severus." Lucius said. "What can I do for you?"

"You look so much like your father, even more then when you were little, Luc." The woman said.

"Do I know you?" Lucius asked.

The woman pulled her hood down. "I hope that you would remember me, Luc."

Lucius looked at the woman. She had dark red hair streaked with silver and white. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with life. The woman looked to be only a few years older than him. Lucius knew those eyes. They were a lot like his sisters and his nephews.

"Lyn?" Lucius said.

The woman smiled. "It's so good to see you, Luc."

Lucius got up and walked around the desk to Lyn. He then pulled the smaller woman into a hug.

"I missed you so much, Lyn. Dad fell apart when he thought you and Ayden were dead. Sadly, he didn't live to find out that Ayden had lived or that you were still alive." Lucius said.

"I read the article, Luc. Ayden, my girl, had lived and her son is luckily still alive. I would like to meet my grandson's in a little while. First, I have three people you have to meet. I found out a few months after Dumbledore had locked me in a house he said he owned, that I was pregnant. Lucius, I want you to meet your brothers and sister. Triplets." Lyn said.

The three figures pulled off their hoods. The two men looked more alike than their sister, but didn't look like they were twins or anything.

Lyn moved and stood next to the man on the left. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"This is Abraxas, he is the oldest of the three and named after your father." Lyn said.

Abraxas looked a lot like Lucius and their father, but his eyes were a light greenish blue. He had long white blonde hair braided down his back.

"Next to him is the second oldest and the only girl of the triplets. Cyane."

Cyane had long strawberry blonde hair and the same ice blue eyes as Lucius. Her hair was also braided down her back.

"And last, is Lex. He was the surprise. I didn't know there were three of them until he came ten minutes after Cyane." Lyn said.

Lex was the only one that had Lyn's green eyes. He looked like a perfect blend of Lyn and their father. His hair was white blonde with Lyn's curl and was also long and braided like his brother and sister's.

Lucius noticed that his brothers had their father's height like he did. Cyane, while not as tall as her brother's was a few inches taller than her mother.

"When is your birthday?" Lucius asked.

"April." Abraxas said.

"Sixteenth." Cyane continued.

"1960." Lex finished.

"Eleven months younger then Ayden." Lyn said.

"This has been a year of surprises. First, I find out that Harry Potter is my nephew and my sister I thought I lost is his mother, Lily. Then I find that there is a possibility that you are still alive and here you are. Plus, I have three more siblings." Lucius said.

"When I read in the Prophet that Dumbledore had been arrested and you were now the Headmaster of Hogwarts, I decided that it was time to come back to England. I want Dumbledore to pay for what he did to Ayden and me.

"I will tell you that Dumbledore lost me thirty-six years ago. I took off one night and fled back to France to a house I had gotten from someone in my family that no one knew about. I could have contacted Abraxas, but I knew that Dumbledore would be watching him to find out if I showed up. I also had three babies to protect. I didn't want what happened to Ayden to happen again." Lyn said.

"I understand completely, Lyn. I know Dad would if he was still with us, but unfortunately he caught Dragon Pox almost seventeen years ago." Lucius said.

Abraxas shook his head. "What a way to go."

"It's sad that Dad died, but I am happy to finally meet our older brother." Cyane said.

"Yeah, we have been waiting since we were very young to meet you, but Mum always said that it wasn't safe enough." Lex said.

"I hate it that we will never get to know Ayden." Abraxas said.

"I knew Ayden." Severus said.

"You did?" Abraxas, Cyan, Lex and Lyn said together.

"This is Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master. He met Ayden when they were children." Lucius said.

"And we were here at Hogwarts together. She was as fiery as her hair, along with her temper. Ayden wasn't one that you could anger very easily, but when she did, you would get just what you deserved. She was kind and friendly to just about everyone. When she called you her friend, you were there forever unless you did something that showed her that you didn't deserve to be her friend. Ayden was also very brave. She stood in front of her one year old son and said no right to the face of the darkest Dark Lord in history.

"Ayden also was as cunning as a Slytherin and hid from Dumbledore that she knew that she was the sister of Lucius. She was a very gifted witch." Severus said.

"I am grateful that you knew Ayden and can share her with us." Cyane said.

"Now, I would love to see my grandson's." Lyn said.

Lucius smiled. "Severus would you go get Draco and Harry, please?"

Severus moved out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Harry wondered just why he and Draco were going up to the Headmasters office for. Severus wouldn't say a thing about why they were going up there.

Harry knew something was up when Severus let him and Draco go up before him. Once at the door, he opened it to see four other people sitting in front of his Uncles desk, an older woman with red, silver and white streaked hair, a younger woman with strawberry blonde hair and the two men with white blonde like his uncle and cousin.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am your Grandmother. I am Kathlyn Malfoy Nee Sullivan." Said the older of the two women.

Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at the woman.

"I don't believe you." Harry said. "Prove it."

Lyn smiled. "Of course. Luc, you when you first met me, you threw a tantrum. You asked your father if he was giving you away and if you weren't good enough for him anymore."

Lucius' face was tinted red in embarrassment. "Just why did you have to use that time, Lyn?"

Lyn chuckled. "First thing I thought of, Luc. You were such a cute child. Spoiled, but still cute."

Harry looked at his uncle. "That was true?"

"Yes, Harry. The only other two that knew about it have been dead for some time." Lucius said. "This is your Grandmother."

Harry put his wand away and was over hugging Lyn in a flash. Lyn hugged Harry back.

"Dad, who are they?" Draco asked looking at the other three people.

"Your aunt and uncles, Draco." Lucius said. "This is my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Abraxas stood and held his hand out to Draco. "It is great to meet you, Draco. I am the eldest of us three. My name is Abraxas Marius Malfoy."

"Likewise." Draco said.

Abraxas moved and let his sister meet Draco next.

"I am Cyane Lucy Malfoy, the second oldest and only girl of us three. I always wanted a nephew or two to spoil." Cyane said and hugged Draco.

"Is your middle name really, Lucy?" Draco asked.

Cyane smiled and laughed. "Yes. Mum said that she wanted to give one of us a middle name that would honour our older brother and I was the only one left without a middle name."

That made Draco laugh.

Cyane let go of Draco and let Lex say hello to Draco.

"That would leave me. I am Lex Finlay Malfoy and the youngest."

"Wow, I never thought I would find out that I not only had a cousin and an Aunt I never got to meet, but also two uncles, another aunt and a Grandmother." Draco said.

Lex smiled. "We heard about you when you were born and couldn't wait to meet you."

Lyn moved over to them and pulled Draco into a hug.

"You're going to be tall like your father, dear. I am so happy to finally meet you." Lyn said.

"It is almost time for dinner. Would you all like to join us in the Great Hall?" Lucius asked.

"That would be great." Lyn said. "Then we have things to talk about and a few insane wizards to take down."

Harry laughed. "I wondered what you would do to Tom. I don't think he has ever had an angry mother after him."

"That boy needs a whumpping." Lyn said. "Especially for hurting my family. No one hurts my family and gets away with it."

"That is exactly what I think, Grandma." Harry said.


	20. Chapter 20: Prophet's Second Article

**Chapter 20: Prophet's Second Article**

_**Sunday October 6, 1996**_

_**Kathlyn Malfoy Found Alive!**_

_**Hogwarts Headmaster Lucius Malfoy, had agreed to an interview with me, Diane Valentine of the Daily Prophet. When I arrived at Hogwarts, I had found that they had the strength of the security tightened. I found that everyone coming into the castle where checked to make sure that they are who they said they were, there were no spells on the person that could be a controlling spell like the Imperious Curse. They also would check to make sure that nothing with Dark Magic came into the school. This made me wonder just why it hadn't been done before.**_

_**Once I was taken to the Headmaster's office, I saw that there were a few more people in the room then just the Headmaster like I had thought there would be. The first one was an elder female with silver streaked red hair and green eyes. The other three looked to be a few years younger than the Headmaster. The first man looked a lot like the Headmaster, same with the woman. The last man looked like a blend of the elder woman and the Headmaster.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy: Please, sit and I will tell you just why you are here today with us.**_

_**Diane Valentine: I have to say that I am grateful for this interview, Headmaster.**_

_**L.M.: Please, call me Lucius. It is my pleasure to give you an interview.**_

_**D.V: Alright, Lucius. Shall we get started?**_

_**L.M.: Let's. I would first like to introduce the four other people here with us. The first is, Kathlyn Malfoy, my step-mother.**_

_**D.V.: Pardon me, but I thought that you Mrs. Malfoy were dead.**_

_**Kathlyn Malfoy: Albus Dumbledore had spread that rumour. I had been held against my will in a house he owned. I escaped and hid until I knew that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to come after me again. When I read that he had been arrested, I started to make my way back here.**_

_**D.V.: Oh, no. It sounds like Dumbledore has more things that he has to answer to.**_

_**L.M.: The next people I would like to introduce are the two men and the woman. They are my brothers and sister, triplets. Abraxas Marius Malfoy, Cyane Lucy Malfoy and Lex Finlay Malfoy.**_

_**D.V.: Mrs. Malfoy, did anyone know that you were pregnant when your eldest daughter was taken and you locked up?**_

_**K.M.: Please call me Lyn. No, I didn't even know until almost two months after I was taken. It was just like when I was pregnant with Ayden. I didn't know that I was pregnant with her until I felt her start to move. I just wish that Abraxas lived to meet his other children.**_

_**D.V.: This never should have happened. Could you tell me which of you sirs are which?**_

_**The younger man that looked so much like his elder brother spoke: I am Abraxas. I am the eldest of the triplets.**_

_**The younger that looked like a mix of his parents spoke: I am Lex. I am the youngest and the surprise baby.**_

_**D.V.: Surprise baby?**_

_**Lyn: [Laughs] I knew I was having twins, but not triplets. Lex was a surprise to me, not that I minded at all. I had my babies all healthy and a piece of my husband. They also reminded me of Luc when he was young. They made me feel close to my family when I was stuck in hiding, unable to tell my husband in fear that Dumbledore would find me and take my last three babies.**_

_**L.M.: This is why we have agreed to have an interview with you. We wanted everyone to know that Kathlyn Malfoy is alive and well, bringing me two brothers and another sister. Giving my son, nephew and myself a family we never really got to have.**_

_**D.V.: What is it like finding out that Ayden had lived and had a son?**_

_**Lyn: Amazing. I am so happy to know that she lived, married and had a baby. What really ticks me off is that madman that killed Ayden, my son in-law and tried to kill my grandson. What has a one year old baby ever done to him? From what I heard, that man wasn't against purebloods at all. If he wasn't, then why is he killing purebloods? Ayden Liene 'Lily' Malfoy Potter was a pureblood.**_

_**D.V.: All I know is that everyone thought that Lily, I mean Ayden was a Muggleborn.**_

_**L.M.: Just because someone magical had grown up in the Muggle world, it doesn't mean that they are a Muggleborn. That is why I think we should educate all Magical children at a younger age and bring any magical child in a bad home or being abused should be brought into our world and adopted by those that want to be parents and haven't had the chances like some of us.**_

_**D.V.: That is a great idea.**_

_**L.M.: That is only some of the ideas I and others are talking about. We will be sure to share them in time.**_

_**D.V.: What would you do about the Muggles?**_

_**L.M.: Not much really. Just make sure that the Muggle parents of Magical children cannot tell others and have them meet others like them that have a Magical child.**_

_**D.V.: That sounds like it would be a great idea. It would keep us safe and give the parents others to talk to that are just like them. I think it would be great to also have a Magical person available to talk to that understands Muggles and can explain our World.**_

_**L.M.: [Smiling] That is a great idea, Miss. Valentine. We need more people like you in our world. I think that we could use your help in making these thoughts come into play.**_

_**There you have it. Kathlyn Malfoy mother of Ayden 'Lily' Potter, step-mother of Lucius Malfoy, Grandmother of Draco Malfoy and Harry Malfoy Potter, is alive and back in the United Kingdom. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had killed Ayden Malfoy Potter, a pureblood. How many more purebloods are we going to let him to kill before we finally stand up for ourselves?**_

_**Daily Prophet Reporter Diane Valentine**_


	21. Chapter 21: Cursed

**Chapter 21: Cursed**

The black haired woman with grey eyes had found that her head was feeling less foggy then it had before. It wasn't until she read the Daily Prophet that morning that she felt her head clear even more and then she read something that pissed her off to no end. This wasn't what she had wanted! This was slaughter! Genocide! If they kept up with this, their kind would all be killed off.

Getting up, the woman went to find her husband. She just hoped that he would see things like she did.

Both Severus and Lucius knew just who the group of people that were standing at the gates of Hogwarts late evening of the day the article had come out. For some reason, neither man was surprised that the group of people were standing at the gates.

Fawkes flashed onto Lucius' shoulder and trilled. _"They won't be able to hurt anyone if you let them in, Light One. Take their wands and Hogwarts will bind their magic. Dark Snarky One has his own idea on finding out what they want."_

"Thank you, Fawkes." Lucius said. "You have Veritaserum in one of your many pockets, don't you, Sev?"

"More than one, Luc." Severus said.

"Then how many?"

"Ten." Severus said.

"Sev, I think you just may be more paranoid than Mad-eye Moody." Lucius said.

"Normally, I only have seven on me, but things have been changing for us, Lucius. Soon Riddle will realize that we are against him." Severus said.

"I see your point. How about we put your potion into good use?" Lucius asked.

Severus smirked. "Yes, let's. I have wanted to ask a few of them some things for a while."

Lucius and Severus walked down to the gates in silence. Fawkes sitting on Lucius' shoulder was even quiet and at times the fiery bird was more talkative than some women are. Once at the gate and able to see the ten people right on.

"If you are going to enter these grounds, you will have to listen to the rules. You will hand over all your wands, even the spares. Once all the wands are handed over and you all have been checked over for no other weapons or potions, you will be allowed inside. Once we are in the castle and into a secure room, you will take Veritaserum and asked a series of questions. If any questions are not in our favour, you will be handed over to the Ministry." Lucius said in a hard commanding tone in his voice that made you just want to listen and obey.

"We accept your terms, Headmaster." Answered the only woman, Bellatrix Lestrange.

With that, they pulled out their wands and put them on the ground in front of the gate. As Lucius and Severus started to cast charms to check over the nine men and one woman, Fawkes flashed to the other side of the gate and started to pick up the wands one by one.

It surprised Lucius and Severus a little that they found nothing else on the ten people standing in front of the gates.

Lucius stepped forward and tapped the gates with his wand, opening the gate and letting the ten people into the grounds of Hogwarts. Once, all ten were inside, Lucius tapped the gates again and closed the gates. When the lock on the gate clicked closed, Lucius turned and moved to stand with Severus.

"We will be going down into the dungeons, so you better follow Severus. Hogwarts will not let you hurt anyone. She will only help us if you should change your mind." Lucius said. "Ready, Severus?"

"Of course, Lucius." Severus said.

"Then go on. Fawkes and I will be following behind everyone." Lucius said.

Twenty minutes later, they were in a chamber not far from Severus' rooms. The nine men and one woman sat on wooden chairs already sitting in the room.

"We will start on the left and go one at a time, questioning everyone one at a time." Lucius said. "Severus, go ahead."

Severus pulled a bottle of Veritaserum and moved over to the first person. The woman opened her mouth and let Severus put three drops of Veritaserum on her tongue.

"What is your name?" Severus asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black."

"When is your date of birth?"

"February 28, 1951."

"What is your reason for coming here to Hogwarts?"

"I read the Daily Prophet and found my mind clearing up. I was disgusted with what I read. Tom Riddle is wiping out our kind. Magical beings. All he is doing is genocide and I never agreed to that. It was more of what Lucius told the Prophet that I agreed to. But with all the dark magic Riddle did, he turned insane."

"Then why did you and a few others attack the Longbottom's on November tenth of 1981?"

"I wouldn't have done anything like that." Bella said. "Alice is my sister in-law and I would never harm her. All I remember besides reading the Prophet this morning is going to St. Mungo's on September 18, 1979 to have my baby girl. Do you know where she is, Severus?"

"Baby girl?"

"Yes. She was born with black hair like mine, but has her Father's hazel eyes. She was born early on the nineteenth. She would be seventeen now and in her sixth year."

Severus looked at Lucius shocked. He never thought that it was possible that the Lestrange's had nothing to do with the Longbottom's attack.

"Bella, after you had your girl, what was the last thing you remember before this morning when you read the paper?" Lucius asked.

"I woke up in the middle of the night, someone was in my room. Rodolphus should have been with Rabastan getting some tea. It wasn't either of them, I knew. I was still a little out of it from the pain potions I had been given and the lost of energy from having my Rhea. The person cast a spell at me silently and my mind went foggy until I read that Kathlyn Malfoy is alive."

It was obvious to Severus that the Veritaserum was now out of her system.

"Bella, we will find your daughter." Severus said. "I have an idea on where to look."

"Thank you, Severus, so much. Ayden was always right when she said that you were a good person." Bella said.

"What about Ayden?"

"Well, I had been in Hogsmeade visiting with my sisters and Lily, well, Ayden now, was with Severus there and I heard her say that Severus was a good person." Bella said.

An hour later, it was obvious that the three Lestrange's only memories went along with Bella's. Rodolphus and Rabastan had just been returning to Bella's room from having some tea. They walked into the room and were hit with a spell. The only thing that they remembered until that morning when Bella got them to read the article and their minds cleared.

Severus had decided that he would use a spell to check if the Lestrange's had been cursed. Twenty-five minutes later and he had his answer.

"Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan, you three have been cursed. An old dark curse at that. Nebulosus Mens." Severus said.

"Misty Mind, that makes sense now. The curse fogs the mind and makes it easier for whoever cast it to do as they want to the cursed." Bella said.

"I know one thing about this curse; it can't make the cursed hurt someone they never would hurt." Severus said.

"The cursed wouldn't act like the Imperious curse." Rodolphus said in a voice even deeper than Severus'.

"Then that would mean that you three really didn't harm the Longbottom's." Lucius said. "Sev, can you think of one person that would want to get the Longbottom's out of the way? You know that both Frank and Alice are strong magically and two of the best Aurors since Mad-eye Moody was in his prime and not so paranoid."

"Yes, I can and thankfully locked up. I also think that I know where Rhea Lestrange is." Severus said.


	22. Chapter 22: Heiress Found

**Chapter 22: Heiress Found**

For the night, Bella Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Angus Avery, Antonin Dolohov, Victor Gibbon, Thaddeus Nott, Augustus Rookwood, Jack Selwyn and Eli Yaxley would be staying in the room Severus and Lucius took them too. Lucius had Hogwarts enlarge the room and add beds. A bathroom was also added.

Lucius was hoping that they could get the Lestrange's cleared. Severus had said that it was a high possibility that Frank and Alice Longbottom were curse with the same curse that the three Lestrange's had been cursed with.

Right now, Severus had gone to get the student that he believed was the missing Lestrange daughter. Lucius hoped that Severus and him could go talk to Augusta Longbottom tomorrow morning and by mid-morning, be at St. Mungo's to check Frank and Alice for the curse.

Lucius was pulled from his thoughts by Severus' sharp rap on the door and the door opening. The young woman that followed Severus in surprised Lucius quite a bit, but he didn't show it.

"Come in, Miss Granger and take a seat." Lucius said.

Hermione Granger sat on the edge of her chair, obviously tense. The young woman was noticeably nervous.

"Professor Snape and I have come across some information that we believe concern you. This will be upsetting more than likely, but we will do all we can to help you." Lucius said. "We believe that you may have been taken from your real parents just like my sister had been."

"I am a little shocked, but on the other hand, not. I have never seen any pictures of my Mother when she was supposed to be pregnant with me. Is there a way to find out if I had been stolen and just whom my real parents are?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I have a potion that will list your parents and if there are any spells placed upon you to change your looks and hide any family traits." Severus said. "All you need to do is add three drops of your blood to the potion, once it has turned colour, I will pour it over a sheet of parchment placed in a tray."

Hermione did as Severus told her and after five minutes, it was ready.

_Paternity Test_

_Name: Rhea Bella Lestrange_

_Birth Date: September 19, 1979_

_Mother: Bellatrix Rhea Lestrange Nee Black_

_Father: Rodolphus Allan Lestrange_

_Other Name Known By: Hermione Jane Granger_

_Living Family: Bellatrix Lestrange, _

_Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, _

_Alice Longbottom Nee Lestrange, Frank _

_Longbottom (Marriage), Neville Longbottom, _

_Andromeda Tonks Nee Black, Ted Tonks (Marriage), _

_Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black, Lucius_

_Malfoy (marriage), Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter (marriage)_

_Spells: Glamour Charm, Blinding spell on Magic, _

_Blinding spell on Healer Abilities_

Severus looked at Lucius and gave him a short nod. The young woman was Rhea Lestrange.

"This will upset you greatly Miss Granger. Do you want to read it?" Severus asked.

"Yes, sir. I would." Hermione said.

Severus handed the parchment over to the girl and watched her as she read it. When she was finished, she had a pain filled look on her face.

"How can I be the daughter of those murders?!"

"Miss Granger, Hermione, Professor Snape and I have found out not to long ago that your real parents had been cursed." Lucius said. "It was an old dark curse, but not the Imperious Curse. The name of the curse is Nebulosus Mens, which means Misty Mind. This curse cannot make the cursed do something like hurt their loved ones like the Imperious curse can. The last clear memory that your real parents and uncle have is of being at St, Mungo's the night you were born and someone cursed them."

"Which makes us think that the same person had curse Alice and Frank Longbottom also." Severus said. "The Longbottom's were talented Aurors and most likely posed a threat. Alice is the younger sister of the Lestrange brothers. They would never hurt their sister, brother in-law and nephew."

"I believe that your real parents and uncle were cursed to also get them out of the way. It would have been obvious that Tom Riddle was starting to turn insane from all the Dark Arts he used. Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange had joined Tom thinking that he wanted to do what I had said in the article in the Prophet that came out this morning." Lucius said.

"You are saying that you believe that Albus Dumbledore had cursed my real parents, aunt and uncles, stealing me and giving me away to a Muggle couple." Hermione said.

"It is starting to look like it." Lucius said.

"I would like to talk to my friends first before I decide anything." Hermione said.

"Would you like for them to come up here? You can talk in the small library next door." Lucius said.

"Yes, please." Hermione said. "That also includes Harry. I have to tell him just how wrong I was."

"Alright." Lucius said. "Phineas, could you please get Harry?"

"Of course, Lucius." Phineas said and left his painting.

"Dilys, would you mind getting Miss Lovegood?"

"Not one bit, Lucius, dear." Said the old Headmistress.

Severus had already gone to go get the other three Gryffindors. Lucius knew that they would be talking to Neville about his parents sooner than thought, but with his friends, Lucius hoped that it would make things easier for the quiet boy.

Harry had been the first one to arrive and was soon joined by Luna.

"Hello, Harry." The blonde girl said as she moved to stand beside him.

The blonde had never had anything wrong to say to Harry. She did what she thought was right and that wasn't always the right thing to anyone else.

And last were the other three Gryffindors. Neville was another that didn't do as everyone else did. He was as loyal as a Hufflepuff to his friends and Harry knew that the quiet boy still saw him as his friend. Harry saw Neville as his friend also, that was why he had told the other Slytherins that Neville was off limits.

"To explain just why you are all here, Professor Snape and I need to explain something first. Mr. Longbottom, this concerns you the most." Lucius said. "Did you know that you had two other uncles and an aunt?"

"No, sir." Neville said.

Lucius sighed. "I thought so. Your Mother, Alice, was Alice Lestrange before she married your Father. She is the younger sister of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Before you say anything, I would like to tell you that we had found out that three of the four people you were told had cursed your parents, isn't true."

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange had been cursed on September 19, 1979 after Bella gave birth to her and Rodolphus' first child." Severus said. "The curse, Nebulosus Mens – Misty Mind – is not like the Imperious Curse where the caster can control the cursed. A person cursed with Nebulosus Mens will not harm a loved one if the Caster tries to do so."

"Which means that the three Lestrange's did not harm your parents, Mr. Longbottom." Lucius said. "Professor Snape and I believe that your parents may actually be cursed with the same curse."

"Really? I may get my parents back?" Neville asked with his eyes sparkling.

"You may." Lucius said. "We will be talking to your Grandmother and hopefully, she will allow us to check tomorrow. Now, Miss Granger wanted to talk to you all about something that is connected to this."

Lucius waved his wand and the door of the library opened. "You may talk in the library and the door will be left open. I will not let any fights to happen right in my office without being able to stop it or offer any kind of help any of you may need."


	23. Chapter 23: A Chat with Friends

**Chapter 23: A Chat with Friends**

Once the seven students were sitting in the library, Hermione looked over at Harry.

"First before I tell you all what is going on, I have to say, Harry, I am sorry for how I acted towards you. I honestly I have no idea just what I was thinking. I don't think I was much."Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "I will think about your apology, Hermione."

"That is all I can ask." Hermione said. "You all heard the Headmaster and Professor Snape talk about the Lestrange's daughter. She had been stolen the same night her parents were cursed and given to another couple. This reminds me of when your Mum was taken from your Grandmother, Harry."

"Yes, it does." Harry said.

"The Headmaster and Professor Snape thought that they knew just who could be Rhea Lestrange and they were right. After using the Paternity Potion, it became obvious that I am Rhea Lestrange. My real parents are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange." Hermione said.

As expected, Ron exploded. His face turned red and he blew.

"Now it makes sense why you are so bossy and want everything to be done your way. You are just like your parents! I can't believe that you were ever a friend of mine. Go back to your own Slytherin!" Ron yelled and left the room.

"That was uncalled for, Mr. Weasley. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Come Lucius' voice from the office.

"I have a cousin." Neville said. "I never thought that I would have more family. Hermione, just because you found out that you really are a Lestrange and had been taken from your parents, doesn't mean anything different to me. You will always be my friend and now, cousin."

"Yeah, I am with Neville on this, Hermione." Ginny said. "Ron is just an idiot."

"If you have spells on you like I did, you may end up more like your real parents. But that doesn't mean that you are bad or anything like that." Harry said. "I always wondered how you could be just a Muggleborn. You are too strong magically to be just a Muggleborn. I never thought that you were a pureblood like me and my Mum turned out to be. I thought maybe a half-blood or there were some witches or wizards in your family that you didn't know about."

"You won't change much, Rhea and you will forever be my friend." Luna said.

"Thank you, all of you. I didn't think I could have done this before, but I think I can if I still have friends that care about me." Hermione said and then laughed a little. "I even like my real name better than my fake one. Rhea Bella Lestrange. It's better than Hermione Jane Granger."

"I like it too." Ginny said. "It's easier to say."

Hermione laughed. "Harry, was everything that was in the Prophet today, true?"

"Yes, it was. Wouldn't you say that the Magical children in the Muggle world would understand this world a lot better if they had been brought in at a younger age?" Harry asked. "Would you have accepted the way's of this world a lot better if you had been told about it when you were six or seven years old?"

"Yes, I would." Hermione said.

"My Uncle, Professor Snape and I were talking and thought that it was possible that Muggleborns are just children or grandchildren of squibs and or have a magical person in their family that they didn't know of." Harry said. "Think about it. If we don't have new blood added to ours, we will end up dying out."

"I never thought of it like that." Hermione said. "But I agree that it would make a lot more sense."

"Do you have spells on you to make you look different from your parents, Rhea?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I do. I have been thinking on having the Headmaster and Professor Snape remove them if they can." Hermione said.

"You really should go to Gringotts, Rhea. The Goblins can remove the spells easier. Do you have more on you?" Harry asked making it sound more like a sentence than a question.

"Yes, I do."

"Then you would be better going to the Goblins." Harry said. "It is by far, easier to have them remove all the spells. Then you can get your wardrobe updated to fit your knew look and the fact that you are a pureblood. Oh, and Rhea, remember that if you ever are not pleased with your house, you can resort. I believe that I can be safe when I say that your friends won't care if you are a Gryffindor or not."

Rhea was confused by what Harry had told her while they had been in the library of the Headmasters office. She hoped that Harry would become her friend again. She still felt horrible for what she did and was a little angry that it did happen.

Thinking over what had happened in the last few hours, Rhea wondered what her parents really were like. She was even starting to wonder what would change. Who would she look like? Would her personality change any?

Rhea knew that her life was about to change a lot, but if she was to tell the truth, she was excited about it all. She was a pureblood and had three cousins. She had a bigger place in the Magical world than what she had first thought.


	24. Chapter 24: Freed and Acceptance

**Chapter 24: Freed and Acceptance**

_**Monday October 7, 1996**_

It was almost eleven o'clock, when Severus, Lucius and Augusta Longbottom got to St. Mungo's and the room Alice and Frank Longbottom were in. Severus talked to the Healer about the curse they were going to check for and why it wouldn't have been found before.

With the four of them looking at the two sleeping in bed. Severus started a diagnostic spell that he was invented years ago that would detect obscure curses first on Frank. It was soon clear to him that Frank was indeed cursed with the Nebulosus Mens curse. Severus ended the spell on Frank and checked Alice.

"Both Frank and Alice are cursed with the Nebulosus Mens curse. I can remove it and they should be fine. It will be a little hard for them to get use to the fact that they missed fifteen years." Severus said.

"They will have all they help they need." Augusta said.

Severus cast the counter for the curse. A golden light covered Frank and the curse was lifted. He then cast the counter on Alice. When the same golden light covered Alice, Augusta sighed in relief.

The Healer moved and started to check over Frank and Alice.

"They are fine." The Healer said. "They will be waking soon."

Alice opened her eyes and found her mind perfectly clear. She looked to her right and saw Frank looking back at her. She smiled at him and then looked to her left. Sitting there by her bed were three people she knew.

"You took the curse off." Alice said.

"Yes, we did. It was thanks to your sister in-law and brothers that we found out the curse that was on you and Frank." Lucius said.

"How long has it been, Lucius? Where is Neville?" Alice asked.

"It has been fifteen years. Your son is now sixteen and at Hogwarts." Lucius said.

"He is a lot like you, Alice." Severus said. "He is quite talented in Herbology and charms."

"What about Dumbledore? He's not Headmaster still is he? He shouldn't be since he was the one that cursed us and tried to take our son." Frank said. "I am thankful that Nev was at Mother's."

"You are absolutely sure that it was Dumbledore?" Severus asked.

"Of course. He said that we had to go. We were getting in his way to greatness. We had to go." Alice said.

"Then you would be happy to hear that Albus Dumbledore is in a Ministry holding cell waiting for trial." Lucius said. "I am the new Headmaster. We have found out that the woman everyone knew as Lily Potter was really my lost sister, Ayden. Dumbledore took her and tried to hold my Step-Mother against her will."

"That isn't all." Severus said. "He set up Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan for you two being cursed."

"But they would never do a thing like that. They had nothing to do with us being cursed by Dumbledore." Alice said.

"We know that and now that you two are awake and of sound mind, you can testify to that. Dumbledore had also cursed them and taken Bella and Rodolphus' daughter, Rhea the night she was born." Lucius said. "We have found her and she is a good friend of your son's."

Alice smiled through the tears in her eyes. "Will we get to see Neville soon?"

"Yes." Lucius said.

"Your Healer said that you were both healthy. If your Healer releases you to go home today, then Neville will be allowed to go home for a few hours to visit. Same if you are still here, Neville will be allowed to visit." Severus said.

"We are grateful to you, Lucius and Severus." Frank said.

"We know you both are. We have a few things to talk to you about, but that will have to wait for a later time." Lucius said.

"We will leave you to talk with your Healer and Augusta. Just owl us if you ever need to talk." Severus said. "We will get back to you about Neville visiting."

"Thank you both." Augusta said. "I am very grateful. I will owl you later about Neville visiting."

Rhea had made up her mind. Since she wasn't really who she had always thought she was, she thought it was stupid and pointless to continue to pretend she was. It was a few hours after lunch and she was walking to the Headmaster's office. She needed to talk to him about her choice and her adopted parents.

Standing in front of the gargoyle, Rhea realized that she didn't know the password.

"I would like to talk with the Headmaster." Rhea said to the gargoyle.

The gargoyle blinked at her and then moved out of the way of the stairs. Once at the top in front of the door, Rhea knocked.

"Enter." Called the Headmaster's voice.

Rhea opened the door and walked into the office.

"May I speak with you, Headmaster?" Rhea asked.

"Of course, please sit down." Lucius said.

"I had been thinking everything over. I can't continue to live a lie, especially when I know about it. I can't be Hermione Granger anymore. I want to remove the spells, but I think that the Grangers should be talked to before that happens." Rhea said.

"I think that you are right, Miss Lestrange. I would like to know just where they got you in the first place." Lucius said. "You would like this to be done soon?"

"Sooner the better. But with that, I think we may have to talk to the Prophet also." Rhea said.

"I agree." Lucius said.

After talking with Severus, it was agreed upon taking Rhea of see the Granger's that afternoon and then going to see the Gringotts Goblins.

Lucius and Severus followed their student up the walk to the front door of the house belonging to the Granger's. They walked into the house surprising the two adults in the living room.

"Hermione!" Jane Granger said as she got up to hug the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come with the Headmaster and a Professor of Hogwarts to talk to you both about something that we found out just yesterday evening." Rhea said.

"Oh, alright." Jane said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you adopted me?" Rhea asked.

"You're not adopted, Hermione." Jane said.

"No actually I was stolen from my real parents by Albus Dumbledore after he cursed them and then put spells on me to change how I look and block some of my magic." Rhea said.

"Hermione."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Rhea!"

"I am sorry. Mr. Dumbledore told us that your parents were dead and you had no family left." Jane said.

"Which was another lie. Rhea has an Aunt that would have taken care of her." Lucius said. "I even would have taken her. Rhea is my niece through marriage."

"My real Mother and Father are alive. Dumbledore had stolen me the evening of September 19, 1979. I wasn't even a day old." Rhea said.

Jane had tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry. I didn't know. If I had known, I would have tried to do something about it."

"I don't blame you." Rhea said. "I am just angry that you believed that man. He framed my parents for my aunt and uncle being cursed. But my Aunt is my Father and Uncle's younger sister. They would never harm her or her family."

"I can't believe we did also. I take it that you are going back to your real parents, now." George Granger said as he moved to stand next to his wife.

"Well, yes. We need to get to know each other, but I am not living a lie any more. I will be removing the spells to return myself to how I really should look and also using my real name." Rhea said.

"What is your real name?" George asked.

"Rhea Bella Lestrange." Rhea said.

"It's a beautiful name, Rhea." Jane said. "Did you want to take some of your things with you?"

"You will let me?" Rhea said.

"Of course, dear." Jane said. "We still love you like our daughter and everything we bought you is still yours. But we hope that you will still come and visit us."

"I think I will. I do thank you both for looking after me even if you didn't know that I had been stolen from my parents."

Twenty minutes later, Rhea had everything that she wanted packed and shrunken in her pocket.

The three of them were now on their way to Gringotts. Rhea wondered just what she would look like after this. Would she look like her Mother? A blend of her parents? More like her Father?

Lucius and Severus weren't surprised to see Thornfoot waiting for them. They followed the Goblin back into the same meeting room as before.

"I know why you are here." Thornfoot said. "You have found the Lestrange Heiress."

"Yes, we did." Lucius said. "Miss Lestrange would like the spells placed on her by Dumbledore to be removed."

"And anything information on vaults if there are any in my name." Rhea said.

"Of course." Thornfoot said. "Please follow me."

Rhea then moved to the same stone that Harry had not long ago. With her hands on top, they started to glow in a pale white light. It slowly moved up her arms until it was covering her whole body. A few minutes later, the light disappeared and Rhea was allowed to step off the stone.

Rhea noticed that she was taller then she had been. Grabbing a handful of her hair, she pulled it over her shoulder and saw that it was as black as her Mother's. It was also very silky to the touch.

When Rhea looked up, she saw a mirror in front of her. Looking at herself in the mirror, Rhea saw that she took a little more after her Mother, but still looked like her Father. Her eyes were a pale brown that looked more like gold. Rhea thought that it gave her a very different look. If Rhea said so herself, she was beautiful. Rhea moved and took her seat once again.

"Ah, good. That is done." Thornfoot said. "Now, Miss Lestrange, you wanted to know about any vaults in your name?"

"Yes. I also wanted to talk about all the money in my old vault. I never wanted it. I thought I was helping Harry." Rhea said.

"All the money expect for what you or your parents had put in there, was removed anyway. Dumbledore stole that money from Mr. Malfoy-Potter." Thornfoot said.

"Oh, no. That is a horrible thing to do, stealing money from a child." Rhea said. "I am glad that Harry is getting it back. I never needed it or wanted it. My adopted parents had been saving money for my post secondary schooling and after coming to Hogwarts, they had decided that I could use it for anything that I needed for school when going to Hogwarts. So I didn't need it. Dumbledore told me that Harry never had any friends and thought that I would be the perfect person to if not be his friend, but someone to talk to. He also said that to keep Harry safe, he needed me to tell him anything that was going on since he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes out on Harry all the time."

"Dumbledore used you just as he used a lot of other people." Lucius said.

"I bet that is a reason why he stole me. So he could use me later." Rhea said.

"Probably." Severus said.

"Please go on Thornfoot." Rhea said.

"Your parents had set up a vault for you before you were born and had an old charm put on it and the files so that once you were named, your name would be placed on the files for the vault. They had set it up so that money from the main vault would be deposited into your vault. It has been for the last seventeen years.

"Your money has also been collecting interest just like your parents vaults have been. You are now one of the richest young adults in Britain. You are tied with your cousins Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and cousin by marriage, Harry Malfoy-Potter." Thornfoot said.

"Wow. I never thought that with accepting that I am Rhea Lestrange, I would become rich." Rhea said. "Now I really need a new wardrobe. I will need a Gringotts card also."

"Of course." Thornfoot said. "I will tell you that there will be a limit until your parents can say different. You are able to use up to 1200G a month."

"That is 6000 pounds, which is a lot. I may end up spending somewhere close to that getting my clothing today, but that is more than enough." Rhea said.

Fifteen minutes later, Rhea was leaving Gringotts with her Headmaster and Professor. She had decided just to get a few things right now and get some more at a later date.


	25. Chapter 25: Propet's Third Article

**Chapter 25: Prophet's Third Article**

_**Tuesday October 8, 1996**_

_**The Lestrange's and Longbottom's Cursed**_

_**I once again have something to share with you, my dear**_

_**readers. Headmaster Lucius Malfoy, Lady Augusta **_

_**Longbottom and Potion's Master, Severus Snape had a **_

_**lot that that they wished to share with us all. **_

_**This is the truth of what happened to Frank Longbottom**_

_**and his wife, Alice Longbottom Nee Lestrange. As some**_

_**of us know, Alice is the sister of Rodolphus and Rabastan**_

_**Lestrange.**_

_**It came to the attention of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape**_

_**that Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange had been**_

_**cursed for the last seventeen years.**_

_**The Lestrange's had been cursed since September 19, 1979,**_

_**The birth date of Bellatrix and Rodolphus' first child, their**_

_**daughter, Rhea Bella Lestrange.**_

_**After the three Lestrange's were cursed with an old curse**_

_**called Nebulosus Mens (Misty Mind), baby Rhea was stolen**_

_**and disappeared for seventeen years.**_

_**The Lestrange's were not the only people cursed with the **_

_**Nebulosus Mens curse. The Longbottom's had also been**_

_**cursed with the same curse.**_

_**With this curse, the cursed can't be made to do everything**_

_**that the person that cursed them would want them to**_

_**like the Imperious Curse. With Nebulosus Mens, the cursed**_

_**won't harm those that they care about. Their loved ones.**_

_**Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange wouldn't **_

_**have harmed the Longbottom's since the Alice was their**_

_**sister and sister in-law.**_

_**Severus Snape, whom is also a Defense Master, was able to **_

_**detect if the Longbottom's were indeed cursed with the **_

_**Nebulosus Mens curse.**_

_**It turned out that they were and the curse was removed. With**_

_**the removal of the curse, Frank and Alice were able to tell**_

_**that the Lestrange's had nothing to do with them being**_

_**cursed.**_

_**With all this coming to light, Severus Snape and Lucius**_

_**Malfoy had even managed to find the missing Lestrange**_

_**heiress.**_

_**Rhea Lestrange had been hidden by the person whom took**_

_**her and gave her to a Muggle couple with spells on her to**_

_**hide who she really was.**_

_**Miss Lestrange had told me that her adopted parents didn't**_

_**know that the person that gave her to them had stolen her**_

_**from her parents. They had thought that they were dead **_

_**and she had no other living family.**_

_**Rhea Lestrange was hidden as Hermione Granger, a **_

_**Muggleborn.**_

_**Miss Lestrange had accepted her true identity and had the**_

_**spells on her removed. The young woman takes a lot after**_

_**her mother in looks, but still looks a lot like her father.**_

_**Her hair is long and black like her mother's, but she**_

_**has her father's hazel almost golden coloured eyes. Miss**_

_**Lestrange was also quite tall, showing that she was a**_

_**Black like her mother.**_

_**Once I am allowed to write more about this case, do to**_

_**the fact that it is now in the hands of Madam Bones, I**_

_**will be sharing just who had done this to these families.**_

_**With well wishes to the families, Daily Prophet Reporter**_

_**Diane Valentine.**_


	26. Chapter 26: First Meeting

**Chapter 26: First Meeting**

Rhea sat in the Headmaster's library nervously ringing her hands. She was going to be meeting her parents soon. Madam Bones had questioned all ten of the people that had come to Hogwarts after the article about Lyn being alive. She had also questioned her parents and uncle about what they remembered the night she was born.

The door opened and Rhea looked up and saw Bellatrix standing there with her father and uncle behind her. That was when Rhea really noticed just how much she took after her mother in ways and her father in others.

Rhea stood up and watched as her mother walked up to her. Once Bella was standing in front of Rhea, it seen that mother and daughter were the same height of five foot, seven inches.

"You are so beautiful." Bella said. "I can't believe that I have you back. My baby girl."

"I wished Dumbledore never stole me." Rhea said. "It's been hard getting use to all this. But I also found out that I had been used and hurt just like Ayden Potter had been."

"But sadly Kathlyn wasn't able to be reunited with her daughter while she was still alive. I am grateful that you were found." Bella said.

"We understand that it will take a while to get use to us being a family, but we are here for you. The Headmaster has let us stay here in the castle for a while. Since we turned our backs on Tom Riddle, all ten of us are in danger now. Hogwarts is the safest place for us." Rodolphus said, surprising Rhea with his voice, it was deeper than Professor Snape's.

"The Headmaster has given us a suite to use and there is another room there if you would like to use it. It may help us to get to know each other." Bella said.

"I think that is a great idea." Rhea said. "I was also thinking about something. I still like the few friends I still have in Gryffindor, but I find that the rest of the house is not too kind to me, even after the article that came out this morning. I was thinking that I should resort like Harry did."

"If it is what you want, Rhea, we will support you in it." Bella said.

Rhea then surprised Bella and made her happy all at the same time. Rhea hugged her mother tightly. As the two hugged, Rhea realized something right away.

Since Rhea could remember, when hugging Jane Granger, it had felt like she was hugging a stranger. But hugging her real mother just then felt so right and made the part of her that longed for her mother to fill with warmth.

Something told Rhea that her magic knew that this was her mum and it was happy that they were back together.

When Rhea and Bella separated both women had tears in their eyes. They were home. They had their family back. Rhea then moved had hugged her father. She enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms around her. That then made her think of a big teddy bear. After letting go of her dad, Rhea hugged her uncle.

Hugging her Uncle Rabastan wasn't like hugging her mum and dad, but it was great anyways. Finally she had more family. That was one thing that Rhea had hated before. The Grangers were both only children, so she didn't have any uncles, aunts or cousins.

But now she did. She had two uncles, three aunts – well, four but she wasn't including Narcissa – and at least three cousins.

An hour later, Rhea had her things moved to her room in her parent's suite and told the Headmaster that she wanted to resort. Lucius told her that he would have all heads of houses gather in his office and resort her just before dinner started. He would then tell the school about her resort and her new house just before dinner started.

Lucius stood up and all the students fell quiet. That showed just how much they respected the man as their Headmaster. They never fell quiet that fast for Dumbledore.

"Before we eat, I have to share the resorting of Rhea Lestrange. Since the truth about her being the stolen daughter of Bella and Rodolphus Lestrange, most of her house has not been treating her like she is still herself, expect for the change of her looks, magic and a little of her personality. Miss Lestrange had resorted and was placed into Ravenclaw. I hope Miss Lestrange's new house lives up to what they are known for, their smarts and intelligence. Now, let us enjoy the food the House-elves had willingly made for us." Lucius said and sat down.

The food had just appeared on the tables as Lucius sat. From his seat, he could see Rhea talking to Miss Lovegood as they filled their plates. He also saw a few other Ravenclaws starting to talk with Rhea and thought that it was possible, that the young woman had finally found a place where she could more freely be herself.

Harry wasn't that surprised the Rhea had gone into Ravenclaw. Yes, she had changed a bit after the spells were removed, but she didn't change that much. Once dinner was over, Rhea came over to where he was standing at the end of the Slytherin table with Draco next to him.

"Harry, I would like to say that I never realized just how much I was being used until yesterday. Dumbledore told the Granger's that my parents were dead and had no more family left. He made me think that I was helping to keep you safe, but he was just using me to spy on you.

"I also had never wanted the money he put into my vault. I never touched it and told the Goblin at Gringotts to give it back. That was when I found that it was stolen from you. The Granger's had saved a lot of money for me, so I didn't need the money that Dumbledore stole and gave to me.

"I was blind, Harry and I thought that if I did as Dumbledore told me to, I would actually be able to get a job here in the Magical World. He told me that Muggleborns weren't allowed to have a job, which is why they go back to the Muggle World.

"Since then I have found out that it was all a lie. But since finding out that I am a pureblood, it doesn't really matter. All I can really say about what I said to you, is that I am sorry. I followed someone I shouldn't have. I thought that if I didn't, I wouldn't have any more friends. Tells you how much of an idiot I have been." Rhea said.

"I understand, Rhea. I accept your apology, but I warn you that this is your last chance. If you blow it, I am done with you just like I am done with Ronald. He was on his second chance back in forth year." Harry said. "I will also tell you that you will have to work for my trust and to be my best friend again."

Rhea smiled. "That is all I ask. I wouldn't want it to be easy. I want to have to work for your trust again so that I can prove to you that I am sincere."


	27. Chapter 27: The Trial

**Chapter 27: The Trial**

Over the next few days life went by quite normal. Lucius did his work as the Headmaster and with the help of Lyn, he worked on trying to take down Tom Riddle and fix the way the Magical World was with Muggleborns and their families.

Rhea had been getting to know her parents and uncle. She had soon found out that she took after her dad in reading anything that caught her attention. She also found out that her mum was the one she got her new healing abilities and potions talent. Since the spells came off, Rhea found that she liked potions a lot more than before.

On Friday morning they found out when Dumbledore's trial would be held. With the amount of things that they had found out the man had done, it looked like that Dumbledore wouldn't last much longer.

The trial would start on Monday morning and anyone that had anything to do with the charges that were being brought against Dumbledore had to be there. That meant Lucius, Harry, Lyn, Abraxas, Cyane, Lex, Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Frank, Alice, Rhea and Neville.

For the three students that were going, all their teachers agreed that they would be able to make up for their missed classes. But since most of it was reading and essays, they would be able to catch up fast.

Severus had decided that he would just stay at the school. One, there wasn't anyone else able to take over his classes. The only people that Severus trusted to teach his class were Lyn and Bella. He knew that Bella was great at Potions. Lyn, he had found out could have taken the Potions Mastery and passed with flying colours like he did. She still could, but would have to do some studying.

_**Monday October 14, 1996 – 8:00am – Ministry of Magic – Court room thirteen – Trial of Albus Dumbledore**_

Harry sat beside his uncle with his Grandmother on his other side in the court room. On Lyn's other side were Abraxas, Cyane and then Lex. On Lex's other side was Bella with Rhea on her right. Then with Rodolphus on her right. Rabastan sat on Rodolphus' right. Alice sat on Rabastan's right with Neville next to her and Frank on his other side.

Madam Bones stood and called for the accused to be brought into the court room. Dumbledore was brought in by two Aurors. It was obvious that the old man hadn't been left without Dementors. He now looked more his age. Thanks to the bronze bracelets placed on the man's wrists, he didn't have access to his magic.

Dumbledore was put in the chair in the center and the chains came alive and wrapped around his arms and chest.

"Albus Dumbledore you are here today to stand trial for the charges brought against you. The charges are as follows. Three accounts of kidnapping. One account of attempted kidnap. Five charges of casting a forbidden curse. Stealing and attempted murder. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty my dear." Dumbledore said.

"In the cast of the kidnapping of Ayden Potter Nee Malfoy, and Kathlyn Malfoy Nee Sullivan, we call up the first witness, Harry Malfoy-Potter." Madam Bones said.

Harry stood and moved to the small platform for witnesses to stand that was five feet in front of the chair Dumbledore was chained to.

"Please state your full name, date of birth and name of guardian and relation." Madam Bones said.

"Harry James Potter. July 31th, 1980. Rightful guardian, Lucius Malfoy, uncle. Unapproved guardians Petunia Dursley Nee Evans and Vernon Dursley, no blood relation." Harry said.

"Please explain to the court when you found out just who your mother really was." Madam Bones said.

"When I went to Gringotts and into my vault on the day of my sixteenth birthday, I found things left by my Mother for me. One of the things was a letter that my Mum had charmed it so that the only people that could open it were people that shared her blood. Inside were the results of my Mum doing the Paternity Potion. As most people know, you can't change what a Paternity Potion will say once done. It said that my Mum's name was Ayden Liene Malfoy, the younger sister of Lucius Malfoy. My Mum then wrote how she found out more about her real family and what the Goblins told her. They knew who she was when she first walked into the bank at eleven years old, but couldn't do anything until she turned seventeen years old.

"Once she turned seventeen and went to Gringotts, she had all the spells and charms removed from her person. She was returned to looking as she was supposed to, like a Malfoy with her mum's red hair and green eyes."

"What kind of spells and charms are you talking about, Mr. Potter?" Madam Bones asked.

"Charms to hide that she was the missing and thought dead daughter of Kathlyn and Abraxas Malfoy. Spells to bind some of her magic and a spell to block her special ability which I would rather keep to myself." Harry said.

"That is fine, Mr. Potter, I shared that of what you told me before to the Wizengamot." Madam Bones said. "What did you do about this information? Finding out that the people you lived with since you were a year old weren't blood related to you in anyway?"

"I started to plan. I had decided that I wouldn't be something I wasn't anymore. No one has any idea just how hard it is to come into this world with everyone expecting you to be something you are not.

"Once back at Hogwarts for this year, I got rid of my masks and started to be myself. Resorted into my rightful house, made up with my cousin, apologized to Professor Snape for doing something stupid which is no one's business, retested for my Owls and waited for the perfect time to share what I now knew about my mum to my uncle.

"Once I knew that my Uncle was in the school and visiting with Professor Snape, I went to talk with them. I gave the envelope to my uncle and asked him to open it. I let my mum tell her brother the truth on her own through the letter she wrote." Harry said.

"I have just one last question for you, Mr. Potter, why do you now look more like your uncle?"

"Oh, I also had spells and charms on myself. As you remember, I have the same talent as my mum and it was blocked. A lot of my magic was blocked. That was why I would have problems on a lot of the spells and charms, but had an easy time once we got a competent defense Professor. I had charms to make me look a lot like my dad and not show any Malfoy traits.

"I had them removed last week when I was in the company of my Uncle and Professor Snape. Since I was with my uncle, the Goblins had no problem removing them." Harry said.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, you may sit back down. The next witness is Kathlyn Malfoy." Madam Bones said.

Lyn got up and stood where Harry just was.

"Please state your name and date of birth." Madam Bones said.

"Kathlyn Anne Malfoy Nee Sullivan. February 29, 1932."

"Mrs. Malfoy, can you please tell us what happened the day your baby daughter was taken from you, whom you were told was dead and yourself kidnapped." Madam Bones said.

"It had been very late of September 20, 1959. I had been staying in the London townhouse. My magic had been a little off after I had Ayden and my healers didn't want me to go far for a few months before I moved back to Scotland with Ayden. We had actually been set to do back to the manor the next day. Abraxas had gone back the week before to deal with some sort of problem with one of his many businesses.

"I was woken up to Ayden crying and then it gone quiet. Too quiet. I grabbed my wand and went to find out what was going on. I never thought that someone could have gotten in. I still have no idea just how that happened since Abraxas had very good wards up.

"I saw a man with long white hair and beard walk out of Ayden's nursery with Ayden in his arms. He said that she was dead. I told him to give her to me. I wanted to check for myself, but he wouldn't let me. He then pulled his wand and shot a spell at me. As I fought to stay awake, he said that this was all about power and we were just a way to his greatness.

"When I woke up, I was locked in a room I have never seen before. Not long after, the man came in, Albus Dumbledore the same man that wouldn't give me my baby. He went on to say that the person he had followed into the townhouse had for some odd reason killed my baby girl and he couldn't stop them before Ayden was killed and the supposed killer got away.

"When I asked where I was and why, he told me that I was in one of his houses to keep safe encase the supposed killer come back to kill me too. I then asked just why anyone would want to kill me or my baby girl. He shrugged and said that he had no idea and maybe I had angered someone somehow.

"I then asked why he was in my townhouse and not Aurors. Why I wasn't with the Aurors? He said that there hadn't been time and that he had to get me out of there before I was killed.

"To me, it made no sense. I watched him every time he was in the house and it seemed odd to me. There was no reason for someone to supposedly kill Ayden or myself. I was just the young new wife of Abraxas Malfoy who had only been back to the United Kingdom for about five years when I met Abraxas and soon married him after his first wife, an arranged marriage agreed to a divorce so he could marry me.

"Then one day, I saw my chance to get away from Dumbledore and took it. He had been by and ended up leaving my wand on a table I took it and hid it. He never even looked for it or asked about it. He left and once night fell, I left. I went to a hidden house I had from someone in my family that no one knew about. Abraxas knew that I had a hidden home. He never asked to be told of just where it was because he said that I needed to have a place that I could keep safe.

"A month later, I found out that I was pregnant. It made me very happy that I was free of Dumbledore. I didn't trust him around my babies. He already took my first baby. I had to keep my next one safe. It was all I had of Abraxas.

"I soon found out that I had twins. It wasn't until I gave birth that I found out that it was really triplets. They were born April 16, 1960. Just over a month before Ayden's first birthday.

"I didn't contact Abraxas in fear that I would be found and the three new babies taken from me too. It wasn't until I read the article about Dumbledore being arrested for the kidnap of Ayden and my disappearance that I thought it was safe enough to come out of hiding.

"Dumbledore was our biggest threat when he was free. I didn't trust him not to do something to my three babies like what he did to my Ayden. Since my step-son had become Hogwarts Headmaster and tightened security for this time of war we are in, me and my kids have been safe."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy; you may go back to your seat." Madam Bones said.

By noon, they had gotten to Rodolphus. Madam Bones had called for a break for lunch and would be back at one o'clock. The group of witnesses had left the court room together and Lucius said that there was a restaurant not too far from the Ministry. They all agreed and went to the restaurant. It turned out that Lucius had thought of it before hand and had a private room for reservation.

Once back after lunch, the witnesses were back to being called up starting with Rabastan. Over the next hour and a half, the witnesses shared what they had. When Rhea had gone up, she shared what the Granger's had told her when she went to talk to them with Lucius and Severus.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Albus Dumbledore?" Madam Bones asked.

"You won't do anything to me. You need me. I did all I needed to end this war-"

"You were the one that started this war in the first place!" Harry yelled out.

"Shut up you stupid little boy. You were supposed to die like your freak of a mother. You ruined my chance at greatness. You all need me. You need my greatness or you will all die!" Dumbledore yelled out.

"Why did this war even start?" Madam Bones asked.

"Everyone needed to be reminded that I am the best wizard ever and you should all bow down to me. I should be worshipped like a god."

"Are we all ready to deliberate?" Madam Bones asked.

The rest of the Wizengamot agreed.

"I call for a recess while we deliberate." Madam Bones said.


	28. Chapter 28: The Trial Concluded

_**Authors Note:**_

_I know that it has been awhile since I updated this and just left it on a cliff looking down a very long drop, R.L. has sucked for me for a while along with writers block on this story and many of my others._

_In May my youngest brother passed away from cancer. We had only found out about it seven months before._

_But life is getting better and on track again. I am now going to College, so I don't know when I will update again, but I will try not to leave it on a cliff again._

_Enjoy, Read and Review._

**Chapter 28: The Trial Concluded**

_**Tuesday October 15, 1996**_

_**Dumbledore's Trial Conclusion**_

_**Yesterday the trial of Albus Dumbledore had started and was**_

_**concluded. With the amount of evidence brought forth by the thirteen**_

_**Witnesses, Harry Malfoy-Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Kathlyn Malfoy,**_

_**Abraxas Malfoy (Jr.), Cyane Malfoy, Lex Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rhea Lestrange,**_

_**Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Alice Longbottom, Neville Longbottom**_

_**and Frank Longbottom.**_

_**I wasn't told just what Dumbledore had said, but I was **__**told that he dug his own grave**_

_**and that he was mostly to blame for the war. Albus Dumbledore is to go to Azkaban**_

_**with his magic remaining bound.**_

_**It was also concluded that the cursing of Frank and Alice was in**_

_**No way caused by the Lestrange's. The Lestrange's were also compensated for their wrongful conviction and imprisonment.**_

_**Turn to page 2 to read about Albus Dumbledore being stripped of his titles and having his vault seized by Gringotts Goblins and audited.**_

Lucius set the paper down and wondered just what the reaction to this article would be. With the last article, Riddle lost ten of his followers. Now that Dumbledore's trial is over, Lucius hoped that others would stop and think about whom they put their hopes and support for the war into.

By noon, Lucius had gotten so many owls that he had to have it all sent to the Sorting Room. It was a room not far from the kitchen. Apparently the Founders had made the room for just this purpose. For when they got too many owls to deal with on their own. They would have all the owls addressed to the Headmaster/mistress redirected to the Sorting Room. A few House-elves would sort through the mail and then send it to the Headmaster.

It was just after lunch had ended and all the students and Professors that had class had gone to their right classrooms, that Professor McGonagall had knocked on Lucius' office door. Once she entered, Lucius saw that she wasn't alone.

"Andy." Lucius said. "It's good to see you."

Andromeda Tonks nee Black smiled as she walked into the room with her husband.

"It's good to see you, Luc. You know, you look perfect sitting behind that desk."

"So I have been told. Come sit down." Lucius said. "Thank you, Minerva. I have no doubt that you have something to get back to."

"Yes, who knows just what your brother is teaching my class." Minerva said.

Lucius laughed. "Lex isn't that bad."

"I was talking about Abraxas."

"Ah, he is a lot like Ayden was, especially from what Severus told me." Lucius said. "Maybe you should go save your class before he teaches them how to find their Animagus form without you."

"That is just like something your Father would do." Minerva said and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Lucius just laughed as the elder woman left.

"I take it that your brother's are giving Minerva a bit of fun." Andromeda said.

Lucius chuckled again.

"Yes, I think they like getting a rise out of her. They found out how to make Minerva's Scottish accent thicker and it amuses them. Lyn had told them that our Father had told her that he had done it when he went to school with Minerva just to get that to happen. It was amusing to him. I take it that you have been reading the articles in the Prophet." Lucius said.

"Yes, we have. It wasn't until this morning's article, that we found that we really needed to come see you." Andromeda said. "My sister – my sister was cursed."

Lucius looked into Andromeda's grey eyes. "Yes, she was, Andy. You know that Severus is talented in detecting curses and identifying them."

Andromeda nodded. "Yes, I always thought that he should have been in Ravenclaw than in Slytherin. I have a niece."

"Yes, you do. Rhea has been doing well. The friends that have stood by her have helped her. Bella and Rodolphus are finally getting to know their daughter. Rabastan is getting to know his niece. Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan are also dealing well with losing seventeen years of their lives." Lucius said. "I have no doubt that Bella would love to see you. I have no doubt that she would also like to meet your family."

Andromeda gave Lucius a tearful smile. "I was so happy to find out that my sister had been cursed and never willingly did any of the things she had done in the last seventeen years. I thought that I had lost all of my family. I know that Narcissa is acting on her own free will. We both know that."

Lucius scowled. "Yes, she is acting all on her own free will. I wish that I have known all that I know now. I never would have married Narcissa."

"But if you hadn't, Lucius, who knows what would have happened." Ted Tonks said. "It's possible that you still wouldn't have found out that Ayden was your sister until after she was gone or at all."

"You have a point, Ted. I do wish that I could have known Ayden as my sister, but it didn't happen. I am just glad that I have found out that Harry is my nephew." Lucius said.

"It's good that he brought this to your attention. He needed his family just as much as you and Draco do. While I refuse to acknowledge that Narcissa is my sister any more, I still accept Draco as my nephew. Harry of course is family since Sirius named him his heir." Andy said.

"I think that Harry would accept you as family also, Andy. Merlin knows that he deserves family."

"We would gladly call Harry family. He is the adopted son of my cousin, so that would make him my second cousin." Andy said.

"He would be happy to hear it, Andy. Shall I call a house-elf to show you to Bella's rooms?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, please, Lucius."

Lucius called a house-elf and soon Andromeda and her husband Ted were off to Bella's quarters to be reunited with her sister. It was only five minutes after Andy and Ted had left that Lucius' Floo charmed, telling him that he had a Floo call. Casting the spells to let the person calling to come through, but not able to step through the Floo, Lucius moved to one of the chairs sitting in front of the fireplace.

Lucius wasn't that surprised to see Arthur Weasley's head in the fire.

"Arthur."

"Lucius." Arthur said. "I gather you understand why I am calling?"

"Yes. The twins." Lucius said.

"Yes. Molly and the twins asked me to call you to ask if we can meet you. All of us would rather have someone that we trust and know that can remove the spells that had been placed on the twins." Arthur said. "We would also like to talk to you about the war."

"You, Molly and the twins are more than welcome to come to Hogwarts, Arthur. Severus will be free after lunch. He is letting Lyn teach that class."

Arthur smiled. "Great. We will see you soon."

Arthur cut the connection and let Lucius get back to his work. Lucius wasn't that surprised that the twins would be removing the spells on them. To find out that they were really the twin brother's of Molly Weasley that they had been named after, would be a shock. Lucius had known the Prewett twins a little when they had been in school. Fabian and Gideon Prewett were just two years younger than him. Once they returned to themselves, the twins would be forty years old and not eighteen. But thanks to the fact that wizards and witches lived a lot longer than Muggles, He doubted that the twins would mind too much.

Even if the Prewett twins were jokers and Gryffindors, Lucius got along very well with them. They didn't really care what house you were in. If they thought that you were okay, they wouldn't care what house you were in. They were also quite talented in magic and potions. It made him wonder just what they would end up doing with their joke shop.


End file.
